


A New Story

by Sebastian_Smythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Smythe/pseuds/Sebastian_Smythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Harry fosse riuscito ad aprire la sua lettera per Hogwarts?<br/>E se i Dursley fossero stati costretti a cambiargli nome in Harry Dursley?<br/>Questa storia parla di come si sarebbe svolta la storia se Harry non avesse scoperto subito di essere famoso dal mio punto di vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Dopo la giornata allo zoo, nella quale aveva fatto uscire un adorabile serpente dalla sua gabbia per sbaglio e ci aveva fatto entrare suo cugino, ogni giorno a casa sembrava peggiorare.

I Dursley lo trattavano in modo ancora più freddo del solito, anche quei piccoli gesti di cortesia (anche cose come dirgli buongiorno e cose del genere) erano scomparsi, e ci mancava poco che Dudley decidesse di organizzare un'altra “caccia ad Harry” con i suoi stupidi amici come quando erano più giovani, “gioco” che ovviamente non andava mai a finire bene per il ragazzo più piccolo.

Harry sbuffò e si rigirò nel letto, era stanco di stare chiuso in camera sua a pensare e leggere libri vecchi che aveva letto così tante volte che ormai li sapeva a memoria, letteralmente…

Sfortunatamente era segregato nel sottoscala per punizione, e lo sarebbe stato ancora per un paio di mesi, gli unici momenti in cui poteva uscire era quando doveva cucinare per i suoi parenti o quando doveva mettere a posto la casa e il giardino, attività che, purtroppo, gli occupavano troppo poco tempo.

Harry era un bambino molto timido e calmo, ma soprattutto intelligente e sveglio, qualità molto utili considerato ciò che doveva fare. Era più magro e basso dei ragazzi della sua età e aveva dei morbidi capelli neri con una frangetta così lunga che gli copriva quasi per metà gli occhi verdi.

La sveglia accanto al suo letto suonò, erano già le cinque, e lui si alzò riluttante, aveva passato la notte in bianco a rigirarsi nel letto e dato che era domenica doveva fare un sacco di cose, tra lavori a casa e in giardino era il giorno più impegnato della settimana, ma almeno sarebbe riuscito a stare un po’ all’aperto.

Strascicando i piedi camminò fino alla cucina e iniziò a preparare la colazione per i Dursley: una torta enorme alla glassa per il “povero piccolo” Dudley (così può ingrassare ancora di più), una tazza di the e un piatto di cicorie per Petunia (una schifosa verdura amara per una persona ancora più amara), e per quell’idiota di zio Vernon un caffè senza zucchero, un piatto di patatine fritte e un piatto di frittelle zuppe nello sciroppo (tanto perché anche lui non era già abbastanza grasso secondo i loro standard…)

Quando ebbe finito si fece un panino e, dopo aver pulito per bene la cucina, andò in giardino e iniziò a ridipingere il capanno degli attrezzi di azzurro, a quanto pare per suo zio era molto sporco nonostante Harry l’avesse già ridipinto tre volte quel mese quindi forse cambiando colore sarebbe andata meglio.

Una ventina di minuti dopo era tutto pronto, aveva preparato ai suoi piedi tutto ciò che gli serviva: tre taniche di vernice azzurra, un paio di rulli quasi completamente distrutti e un pezzo di un asse per distribuire meglio il colore sul rullo e non farlo gocciolare in modo da non rovinare così il lavoro. A suo zio odiava le cose fatte male e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene…

Non appena intinse il rullo nella vernice sentì lo zio Vernon urlare il suo nome quindi poggiò l’attrezzo e accorse a vedere cosa volesse.

Quando entrò nella stanza gli arrivò un ceffone così forte che probabilmente gli avrebbe lasciato il segno rosso delle cinque dita per un bel po’ di tempo. Dato che lo colse impreparato perse l’equilibrio e andò a sbattere con la testa contro il muro, fortunatamente i suoi occhiali non si potevano rompere…

“C-Che cosa c’è? Cosa ho fatto stavolta?” balbettò provando a tentoni a rimettersi in piedi, la testa gli girava furiosamente per il colpo subito.

“Il caffè di papino faceva _schifo,_ le cicorie di mammina sono troppo dolci e _io_ volevo la glassa al cioccolato, non alla vaniglia!” urlò Dudley in tono superiore, come faceva sempre del resto...

“Mi dispiace… La prossima volta vi prometto che comprerò delle cicorie più amare, migliorerò la preparazione del caffè e la prossima volta ti sveglierò alle quattro, cioè quando lo faccio io, per chiederti come vuoi la glassa sulla torta che _io_ devo preparare ogni mattina solo per farti diventare ancora più grasso!” sussurrò arrabbiato, ma abbastanza forte da farlo sentire a tutti.

Zio Vernon diventò bordeaux e Harry si preparò per il secondo colpo, che arrivò pochissimo tempo dopo ma almeno questa volta era preparato quindi questa volta non cadde ma fece comunque male.

Harry si affrettò ad uscire di nuovo e andò dritto verso il capanno, ricominciando da dove si era interrotto, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime, non voleva piangere e dargli quella soddisfazione.

Dopo un po’ si stufò e smise di dipingere, lasciando il lavoro a metà. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima di adesso ma non ce la faceva davvero più…

Tornò in casa, ritirò la posta e scorse velocemente i nomi per vedere se ce n’era una anche per lui, lo faceva tutte le mattine nonostante nessuno gli avesse mai scritto, però rimaneva la speranza…

La speranza di andarsene da quell’orribile posto, di trovare qualche amico o almeno qualcuno che non lo tratti malissimo. È forse chiedere troppo non aver paura di essere picchiato ogni volta che sbaglia qualcosa?!

Come un fulmine a ciel sereno si trovò tra le mani una lettera indirizzata a lui… Una lettera… A lui… Da parte di un certo “Hogwarts”.

Nascose la lettera mettendola nella parte posteriore dei pantaloni per poi coprirla con la maglietta, tanto era così larga da arrivargli alle ginocchia, diede frettolosamente le altre lettere ai Dursley senza neanche guardarli in faccia e loro fecero finta che lui fosse invisibile, come al solito.

Prima di che se ne andasse Dudley gli fece uno sgambetto, facendolo finire faccia a terra, si rialzò e corse nel sottoscala, chiudendosi dentro a chiave. Qualche tempo prima aveva copiato la chiave della serratura che lo zio Vernon aveva messo, sarebbe stata davvero utile una volta che i suoi zii avrebbero scoperto che non aveva finito di dipingere il capanno.

Aprì la lettera ma aspettò un po’ per leggerla, non voleva vedere deludere le proprie aspettative… E se quell’idiota di suo cugino l’avesse messo ancora una volta nei guai e questa volta il carcere minorile gli avesse mandato una lettera a casa al posto di due poliziotti? Nah, la busta era troppo bella per essere stata mandata dal comune o dalla polizia, aveva un intestazione strana e questo “Hogwarts” non sembrava una cosa o una persona cattiva dal nome…

Dopo aver fatto una lista di pro e contro su cosa ci sarebbe potuto essere scritto capì che era una cosa davvero ridicola, quindi si maledì e decise che era il momento di scoprire il contenuto, senza girarci intorno.

Era scritta con dell'inchiostro verde smeraldo ed era indirizzata al

__

__

**_Signor H. Potter._ **

**_Ripostiglio del Sottoscala_ **

**_Privet Drive 4._ **

**_Little Whining._ **

**_Surrey._ **

__

Tirò fuori la lettera e lesse:

__

_SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS_

__

_Direttore: Albus Silente_

_(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, Grande Esorcista, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso, Confed. Internaz. dei Maghi)_

__

_Caro signor Potter,_

_siamo lieti di informarLa che Lei ha diritto a frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i li-bri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie._

_I corsi avranno inizio il 1° settembre. Restiamo in attesa della Sua risposta via gufo entro e non oltre il 31 luglio p.v._

__

_Con ossequi,_

Minerva McGranitt

Vicedirettrice

Dovette rileggere quella lettera almeno tre volte prima di riuscire a capire davvero ciò che diceva. Era la lettera di ammissione ad una scuola a cui non aveva fatto domanda e che non aveva neanche mai sentito nominare.

“Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts”… Ma la magia-… la magia non esiste…

Ecco, ora si che era davvero deluso, qualche idiota sadico aveva deciso di tirargli un brutto scherzo illudendolo, prima gli dicevano di essere entrato per miracolo in una scuola molto prestigiosa, o almeno lo sembrava dalla busta, e dopo scopriva che era una scuola di _magia._ Aveva visto un assaggio di ciò che desiderava di più al mondo per poi scoprire che era tutta una farsa…Che bastardo….

Harry accartocciò la lettera e la buttò nel cestino accanto al proprio letto, prima di buttarsi a peso morto su quest’ultimo. Sentiva la rabbia e la delusione crescere dentro di sè. Queste emozioni continuavano ad aumentare senza controllo e lui non riusciva a fermarle.

Tutto aveva iniziato a tremare e gli oggetti posti su dei punti in alto come i libri sullo scaffale o le cose sul comodino avevano iniziato a cadere. Le emozioni che aveva dentro crescevano, crescevano e _crescevano_. Le sentiva aumentare sempre di più, così tanto che ad un certo punto esplosero, letteralmente.

Senti un enorme botto provenire dal giardino e finalmente si calmò. Si rannicchiò sul letto in un angolino e non si azzardò ad uscire a vedere cos’era successo, se davvero, come temeva, era successo qualcosa di brutto ed era colpa sua allora sicuramente l’avrebbe pagata cara…

Pochissimo tempo dopo sentì un gran baccano di voci e suoni. Dopo una decina di minuti sentì anche l’arrivo di veicoli e delle sirene, probabilmente se c’era stata un esplosione erano i vigili del fuoco.

Rimase fermo ad aspettare, se davvero fosse stata colpa sua allora lo avrebbe scoperto presto…

Odiava quando succedevano cose di questo genere, cose che non riusciva a spiegare attraverso un ragionamento scientifico. Era quasi come se succedessero per… Magia…

_Magia._

L’occhio gli cadde sul messaggio che aveva appena buttato e iniziò ragionarci su, effettivamente se esistesse la magia quasi tutto ciò che succedeva nella sua vita avrebbe molto più senso…

Non poteva credere di starci pensando per davvero, era impossibile, non aveva assolutamente alcun senso… Stranamente però in quel momento a lui sembrava inverosimilmente sensato…

Questo spiegava tutti i suoi “attacchi” (i Dursley li avevano chiamati così) e le cose che succedevano quando ne aveva uno, il perché i suoi zii erano sempre così aggressivi quando si tirava fuori una qualunque cosa riguardante quell’argomento, per lui anche solo guardare un semplice prestigiatore per strada secondo loro era un reato punibile fisicamente (come tutti gli altri, del resto). Inoltre si era sempre sentito diverso dagli altri ragazzi della sua età…

Riprese la lettera dal cestino e sospirò. Decise di provare comunque ad andare a quella scuola, almeno se non si fosse rivelata una completa cazzata inventata da qualche deficiente lui non avrebbe sprecato l’opportunità di avere la cosa che desiderava di più. Una via di fuga.

Un ora dopo circa sentì lo zio Vernon correre verso la sua porta, per poi iniziare a bussare furiosamente, quasi spaccando la porta, e urlandogli di venire fuori, ordine che ovviamente lui non eseguì, pur consapevole che le conseguenze sarebbero state a di poco catastrofiche...

A quel punto provò ad aprire la porta, ma senza riuscirci dato che fortunatamente Harry l’aveva chiusa a chiave. Il ragazzo si rannicchiò ancora di più nel letto, si portò le gambe al petto e affondò il viso tra di esse.

Lo zio, dopo aver fatto un altro paio di tentativi, cercò la chiave in giro per casa e finalmente la trovò, così aprì la porta ed entrò furioso.

“Come hai osato chiuderti a chiave?! Soprattutto dopo aver combinato una cosa del genere!” urlò prendendolo per il collo, scrollandolo per un po’ e sbattendogli la testa contro il letto, stringendo un po’.

“I-Io sono r-rimasto qui tutto il tempo! N-Non ho fatto niente, lo giuro!” disse sussultando e contorcendosi per provare a sfuggire a quella presa, ma l’altro era troppo forte per lui.

“Sei l’unico che può far _esplodere il capanno degli attrezzi!!_ ” urlò stringendo ancora di più le dita sul suo collo.

“M-Mi stai stroz-zando… Non rie-sco a r-respirare…” sussurrò

“Non ti preoccupare, non morirai così, ma ciò non significa che non ti farò, _faremo_ , soffrire. Brutta checca, questa volta hai oltrepassato il limit-“ Harry vide chiaramente i suoi occhi posarsi sul pezzo di carta che ormai giaceva abbandonato sul letto da qualche minuto “Ma che cos-..?”

Vernon afferrò la lettera e tutto il sangue che aveva in viso si prosciugò, passando dal rosso pomodoro al bianco cadavere, non aveva mai visto un colore simile sulla faccia di quell’idiota.

“Cos’è questa? Cosa ci fai con questa roba? _Chi te l’ha data?!_ ” Urlò infuriato.

“L’ho… t-trovata insieme al- resto d-d-della posta… Era indirizzata a-a me e l’ho le-letta…” esalò, non riuscendo a prendere abbastanza fiato per parlare.

“Non. Dovevi. Farlo. Capito? Non puoi prendere iniziative!” disse lasciandolo e andando a dare la lettera a Petunia.

Mentre lei la leggeva Vernon lo prese per i capelli e lo tenne fermo sul letto, bloccandolo in modo che non si potesse alzare mentre aspettava che sua moglie dicesse qualcosa.

“Lo sapevo… Quando l’abbiamo preso lo sapevamo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato… Anche se la speranza che questo… _essere_ fosse normale persisteva sapevamo entrambi che le probabilità erano praticamente nulle” sputò fuori lei, più incattivita del solito.

“Non potevi essere come il mio piccolo dolce Dudley? Guardalo, è un angioletto, è perfetto! Tu invece, non solo sei un inutile checca scansafatiche, ma sei anche un fallito, uno _spostato_ , proprio come i tuoi genitori” disse stringendo Dudley come al solito.

“Quindi la lettera è… Vera? Non- Non è solo uno scherzo? Quindi- Quindi io sono un _mago_ e andrò in una nuova scuola?” domandò eccitato, dimenticandosi della situazione in cui era, ma poi lo zio Vernon gli tirò i capelli ancora di più, facendolo gridare dal dolore.

“Ovviamente no, non pagheremmo mai per farti andare in una scuola piena di altri spostati solo perché così un pazzo ti può insegnare a fare magie e cose del genere. Quest’anno andrai in quella scuola per ragazzi “difficili” a qui ti abbiamo iscritto e su questo non si discute.

Non ti preoccupare, ti divertirai e non avrai molta nostalgia di casa: anche loro usano il bastone e la cintura. finalmente imparerai il rispetto e la disciplina che proviamo ad insegnarti da anni. Fino a quel momento non potrai uscire dalla tua camera se non una volta al giorno, giusto per ripulire il tuo secchio” rispose ghignando e mollando infine la presa.

“Secchio?” chiese confuso

“Certo, se non puoi uscire per andare in bagno dove pensi di fare i tuoi bisogni? Per terra? No, li farai qui” ribatté mettendo un secchio di metallo per terra, accanto al suo letto.

Merda. Quella stanza non aveva neanche delle finestre ed era minuscola, se avesse iniziato a fare i suoi bisogni lì dentro presto l’aria sarebbe diventata irrespirabile e non lo poteva permettere… Avrebbe dovuto trattenersi…

Dopo essere scoppiato a ridere lo zio Vernon uscì, chiudendo la porta a chiave.

***

Purtroppo come si dice: “Tra il dire e il fare c’è di mezzo il mare”

Fin troppo presto aveva imparato che trattenersi non era un opzione possibile, all’iniziò ci aveva tentato ma era impossibile. Aveva pure provato a non bere e mangiare ma non aveva funzionato. Comunque l’aria non era irrespirabile come aveva pensato, dopo poco ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

I Dursley avevano intagliato un rettangolo orizzontale sulla la porta, attaccato al pavimento, così potevano poggiare il piatto con il cibo per terra e farlo scorrere dall’altra parte, verso di lui. Almeno non lo volevano far morire di fame…

Ogni mattina lui si svegliava, mangiava un pezzo di pane secco e beveva un bicchiere d’acqua prima di leggere qualche libro.

Dopo un paio di ore finalmente lo zio Vernon sarebbe andato al lavoro, la zia Petunia al circolo del libro con le sue amiche (non leggevano mai e usavano il tempo per spettegolare) e Dudley in giro con quegli idioti dei suoi amici, quindi lui sarebbe stato da solo, e questo significava che poteva tirare fuori il computer da sotto il cuscino e giocarci per un po’.

Lo avrebbe messo sotto il letto ma non ne aveva uno… Dudley l’aveva rotto qualche mese prima quindi ora aveva solo un materasso mezzo distrutto e troppo piccolo, un lenzuolo e un cuscino.

Il computer lo aveva rubato a Dudley qualche mese prima del suo compleanno, tanto con tutte le cose che aveva e che gli sarebbero arrivate non se ne sarebbe mai accorto, soprattutto dato che ne aveva quattro uguali e quello lo stava per buttare dato che per lui era vecchio, aveva quattro mesi….

Poi, quando uno dei Dursley tornava, rimetteva il PC a posto e si rimetteva a leggere, e lo faceva fino a sera, verso le nove (insieme al computer aveva rubato anche un orologio) gli aprivano la porta per pulire il secchio e gli davano il suo pasto da consumare in camera, di solito qualche verdura cruda.

Era caduto in questa noiosa routine finché un giorno non trovò un seghetto e allora gli venne un illuminazione…

Passò una giornata che era uguale alle altre ma solo apparentemente, in verità c’era molta speranza in più. Ora aveva un piano per scappare.

Passò il giorno ad elaborare meglio il piano e ad impacchettare le sue cose, e cioè qualche libro, qualche vestito, il cuscino, le lenzuola, un quaderno, una matita, il computer e il suo “Diario segreto” (una serie di quadernetti incollati insieme in cui, ogni sera prima di andare a dormire, scriveva tutto ciò che gli succedeva e provava durante la giornata).

Quando venne sera mangiò come al solito ciò che gli davano e ascoltò le urla e le risate dei suoi parenti. Ogni volta che pensava a quegli idioti che si sedevano tutti insieme a tavola, ridendo e mangiando come dei maiali le cose che _lui_ aveva preparato. Ma oggi era diverso, oggi gli venne da ridacchiare al pensiero che non li avrebbe più sentiti o visti in vita sua.

Aspettò pazientemente che tutti andassero a letto e fossero profondamente addormentati. Solo quando sentì Dudley e lo zio Vernon russare sonoramente si mosse e iniziò il suo piano.

Prese il seghetto e iniziò a tagliare intorno al rettangolo che c’era già, provando ad ingrandirlo per farlo diventare un quadrato grande come quello che si usa per far uscire i cani quando vogliono.

Purtroppo il legno era più duro di quello che pensava e lui non era molto forte, soprattutto in quel momento dato che non mangiava un pasto decente da un sacco di tempo, quindi probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto più tempo del previsto ma a lui non interessava, l’importante era uscire di lì.

Ci vollero un paio di ore per fare un buco abbastanza grande per passarci attraverso, fortuna che era magro…

Andò nella camera dove Dudley teneva i regali, prese un trolley abbastanza grande da contenere ciò che gli serviva ma non troppo dato che doveva rimanere comodo in modo da potersi tranquillamente, delle scarpe decenti, qualche altro vestito nuovo, un paio di vecchi pattini a rotelle e un telefono mai usato (che aveva così tanti soldi dentro che sarebbero bastai per coprire la spesa mentile dell’abbonamento che c’era per quasi un anno).

Poi scese ed entrò in cucina, aprì il più silenziosamente possibile l’anta del frigo e prese più cibo possibile, controllando anche nei vari scaffali per trovare alimenti ad alta conservazione che potevano durare a lungo e che potevano sopportare il caldo senza andare a male, e mise tutto nella valigia.

Infine tornò nel sottoscala e prese i soldi che negli anni aveva rubato in giro per casa apposta in caso si fosse presentata quell’occasione e li mise in una tasca, nell’altra un coltellino, e nella tasca anteriore del trolley qualche cerotto e una torcia, così rimanevano a portata di mano.

Ogni volta che vedeva in giro dei soldi li prendeva e a volte faceva anche dei lavoretti per i vicini per guadagnare qualcosa, anche se diceva loro che lo faceva per comprare un gelato, una matita o qualcosa del genere.

Uscì in fretta, senza neanche chiudere la porta e si diresse verso la fermata dell’autobus, fortunatamente era proprio davanti alla casa ed era sicuro che ci fossero anche un paio di mezzi che passavano anche di notte.

Aiutandosi con la luce di un lampione guardò prima l’orologio e poi la tabella degli orari con estrema fatica (i suoi occhiali facevano schifo). Erano le due e il prossimo autobus non sarebbe arrivato prima di un quarto d’ora, quindi prese un coltello, si stese su una panchina lì accanto e aspettò eccitato, finalmente stava mettendo in pratica quello che sognava da anni.

Dopo mezz’ora vide in fondo alla strada due luci vicine venirgli incontro quindi si alzò e si preparò a salire sul mezzo.

Proprio in quel momento sentì dei rumori provenire dalla casa di fronte a sé, la casa dei Dursley. Si erano svegliati…

Merda.

Loro non si svegliavano _mai,_ erano le persone con il sonno più pesante che avesse mai incontrato in tutta la sua vita. Beh, tranne Petunia… Lei si svegliava molto facilmente, infatti dormiva sempre con una mascherina davanti agli occhi e della cera nelle orecchie per isolarsi dal mondo.

Sentì un gran trambusto di porte sbattute e urla e quando l’autobus si stava per fermare la porta si aprì di scatto, rivelando dietro di essa lo zio Vernon, sembrava più arrabbiato che mai.

Nel momento esatto in cui l’autobus si fermò Vernon iniziò a correre quindi Harry si affrettò ad entrare e quando suo zio fu quasi arrivato alla fermata le porte si chiusero e il mezzo partì.

Il ragazzo sospirò per il sollievo, meno male che suo zio era grasso come pochi, la sua stazza da maiale lo rendeva più lento e meno resistente.

Fece scorrere l’abbonamento che aveva rubato a Dudley nella dispositivo apposito e poi andò dall’autista

“Scusi signore, mi saprebbe dire qual è la fermata più lontana?” gli domandò cortesemente

“Tra una ventina di fermate, ti chiamo quando siamo arrivati… Ma non sei troppo piccolo per andare in giro da solo a quest’ora? Dovrei chiamare la polizia?” chiese sospettoso guardandolo male.

“Non si preoccupi, sembro più giovane di quanto sono in realtà. Comunque sto andando da mia madre, ero a casa di un amico e mi sono sentito male ma lei ha l’influenza e non mi può venire a prendere, quindi mi ha detto che devo andare nella fermata più lontana da qui con accanto un parco…” improvvisò, fortuna che era un bravo attore.

Il conducente annuì poco convinto e lasciò perdere scuotendo la testa, con quelle semplici domande la sua coscienza era a posto e comunque preoccuparsi non faceva parte del suo lavoro.

Harry sorrise e con calma andò a sedersi nel posto più in fondo, vicino al finestrino e si appoggiò ad esso, stava morendo di sonno ma non si poteva addormentare, era così frustrante…

***

Non sapeva quanto tempo era passato, potevano essere state ore tanto quanto pochi minuti per quanto ne sapeva lui, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che ad un certo punto il mezzo si era fermato e l’autista lo aveva svegliato per farlo scendere. Ma quando si era addormentato?

Ringraziò il conducente e scese, dirigendosi verso il parco per trovarsi un posto abbastanza sicuro in cui dormire. Non aveva abbastanza soldi per un motel o un bed&breakfast quindi avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di dormire per terra, tanto non poteva essere peggio del sottoscala, no?

Vagando alla ricerca del posto giusto ripensò a quello che stava facendo. Aveva fatto bene a scappare? Aveva qualche chance di sopravvivere o sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro dai Dursley con la coda tra le gambe?

Non ne era completamente certo ma probabilmente se fosse davvero tornato da loro non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza a lungo da vedere il suo primo giorno di scuola o, conoscendoli, da rivedere la luce del sole.

Finalmente, dopo aver cercato attentamente, trovò uno spazio sufficientemente grande e protetto da passarci la notte.

C’erano tre cespugli messi molto vicini in modo che da fuori ne sembrassero uno solo ma se si guardava attentamente si notava chiaramente una specie di cerchio vuoto in essi e l’erba sembrava davvero morbida.

Si avvolse nel lenzuolo e strisciò sotto un cespuglio, portandosi appresso la valigia che sistemò a mo’ di cuscino e si raggomitolò in modo da non far uscire nessuna parte del suo corpo da quel nascondiglio improvvisato.

Chiuse gli occhi e dopo poco, nonostante la scomodità, si addormentò profondamente, felice e soddisfatto.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sbarrò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto, non sapeva com’era riuscito a trattenersi dall’urlare come al solito.

Il sogno che aveva fatto era davvero strano e nonostante lo facesse spesso lo spaventava sempre come se fosse la prima volta, non c’erano mai immagini definite ma solo colori e suoni..

All’inizio era tutto buio, anche se avesse avuto qualcosa proprio davanti agli occhi non se ne sarebbe minimamente accorto. Dopo un po’ si sentiva un’orrenda risata malvagia che lo faceva rabbrividire e di scatto arrivava un’accecante luce verde, compariva e scompariva così velocemente che sembrava un fulmine ma non faceva rumore e gli lasciava una sensazione di terrore che non aveva mai provato, neanche con lo zio Vernon. Quasi all’istante si sentiva l’urlo penetrante di una donna e il pianto angosciato di un bambino.

Si sfregò gli occhi e sospirò, non aveva tempo per pensare a queste cose, c’erano cose più importanti da fare e su cui ragionare.

Cos’avrebbe fatto fino all’uno settembre, cioè all’inizio della scuola? Mancava solo una settimana ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se qualcuno si fosse insospettito a vedere un ragazzo di undici anni comprare cibo e andare in giro di sera da solo al parco ogni notte e avesse deciso di chiamare la polizia? Sicuramente sarebbe scappato, ma dove? Oddio, e se avesse finito i soldi o glieli avessero rubati come avrebbe fatto a mangiare?

Sospirò di nuovo e decise di pensarci più tardi in caso una di queste eventualità si fosse verificata, ora non aveva senso e quelle domande sarebbero servite solo a deprimerlo e a renderlo ancora più insicuro.

Controllò le sue cose per vedere essere sicuro che ci fossero tutte e fortunatamente era così, ora avrebbe ricominciato il viaggio… Ma dove sarebbe dovuto andare? Beh, intanto avrebbe dovuto mangiare.

Tanto era preso a tormentarsi con questi stupidi interrogativi che neanche si accorse mentre una civetta si gli veniva incontro, infatti quasi urlò dalla paura quando esso si posò sulla sua spalla.

Era un enorme civetta bianca con alcuni puntini neri sparsi sulle ali come dei fiocchi di neve e degli occhioni gialli incredibilmente espressivi che lo stavano fissando con uno sguardo tenero. Era maestoso.

Legata alla zampa c’era una lettera molto simile a quella che aveva ricevuto dalla scuola qualche settimana prima.

Lentamente si avvicinò la mano al messaggio, in caso gliela mordesse, per fortuna non lo fece, magari era davvero per lui…

Guardò la busta e in effetti era davvero per lui, però questa volta era indirizzato al

**_Signor H. Potter._ **

**_Cespuglio_ **

**_Richmond Park_ **

**_Greater London._ **

**_Regno Unito._ **

_Caro Harry,_

_Ti scrivo per_ _dirti un paio di cose, in caso i tuoi parenti babbani non le sappiano e quindi non te le abbiano dette._

_Ora qui ti allego delle istruzioni e una cartina di Londra, devi andare fino al puntino rosso e una chiave._

_Quando sarai arrivato ti potrà sembrare un vicolo cieco ma devi seguire le istruzioni e toccare le mattonelle del muro che ho scritto, da lì in poi è facile._

_Prima di fare acquisti vai alla Gringott, è una banca e ti consiglio di fare un prelievo, lì hanno l’eredità che ti hanno lasciato i tuoi, ricordati di dare la chiave che ti ho dato al signore dietro al bancone._

_Ps. Non dimenticare di rispondere alla lettera mandata da Minerva._

Albus Silente

Direttore

 

Dopo aver finito la lettera sorrise, finalmente aveva un obbiettivo da raggiungere e la sua meta non era neanche tanto lontana e mise tutto nella valigia, tranne la chiave che si mise in tasca.

Velocemente prese due fogli dal quaderno che si era portato dietro e la matita, con un foglio fece una busta e l’altro lo usò per scrivere una semplice risposta (non aveva mai scritto un lettera quindi imitò la prima che aveva ricevuto):

****

**_Signora M. McGranitt_ **

**_Hogwarts_ **

****

_Cara Signora Vicedirettrice McGranitt, ****_

_scrivo per confermare la mia presenza per il nuovo anno. ****_

_Grazie mille per la lettera e l’opportunità di venire in questa scuola ****_

_Non vedo l’ora._

_Con ossequi_

Harry Dursley (Potter)

Studente

Storse il naso quando scrisse quel cognome, lo odiava.

Purtroppo i Dursley gliel’avevano dovuto cambiare per alcuni problemi legali di cui non gli avevano parlato, comunque era sicuro che la mattina stessa del giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno sarebbe corso a cambiarlo. Rivoleva il suo cognome, anche perché era praticamente l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva dei suoi genitori, ovviamente tranne il nome (e poi Potter è più bello di Dursley).

Mise il foglio nella busta e lo diede alla civetta, la quale gli mordicchiò affettuosamente le dita prima di ripartire.

Harry la salutò con la mano e ridacchiò tra sé e sé, era una modo bellissimo e davvero originale per mandare le lettere, avrebbe di certo usato quello d’ora in poi, anche se non aveva nessuno a cui scrivere.

Però a pensarci bene tra un po’ sarebbe andato in una nuova scuola quindi forse si sarebbe fatto qualche amico. Un amico… Ne aveva sempre voluto uno ma Dudley faceva scappare anche i pochi a cui stava simpatico. Ma ora Dudley non c’era più, la sua vita sarebbe di certo migliorata adesso.

Con calma si alzò, si tolse il lenzuolo che lo aveva scaldato e protetto tutta la notte e lo pulì dalla terra, poi lo piegò e lo mise in valigia.

Guardò l’orologio, erano le sei del mattino. Perfetto, almeno non ci sarebbe stato nessuno in giro.

Uscì da in mezzo ai cespugli con estrema attenzione, proprio come pensava in giro c’erano solo alcuni tizi che dovevano alzarsi presto per andare al lavoro e preferivano fare una corsetta per svegliarsi, oppure i salutisti che si svegliavano sempre presto per motivi che lui non aveva mai capito. In ogni caso nessuno lo stava minimamente considerando, erano tutti troppo presi dai loro esercizi.

Prese la cartina che gli aveva mandato il direttore ed elaborò il percorso più corto che avrebbe dovuto fare per arrivare al puntino su di essa.

All’improvviso sentì un forte gorgoglio, si guardò intorno e solo dopo un po’ capì che era il suo stomaco, così afferrò le sue cose e, pieno di rinnovata speranza, si diresse verso un bar.

“Posso esserle utile?” disse un ragazzo dietro al bancone.

‘È davvero carino’ notò Harry. Era alto, aveva dei capelli neri molto ricci, degli stupendi occhi verdi e un fisico perfetto. Oltretutto non doveva essere molto più grande di lui… Wow.

“Ehm… Tutto bene?” chiese di nuovo lui e il più piccolo si rese conto che era rimasto lì a fissarlo come un idiota.

“S-Scusi, vorrei una brioche” balbettò, ne aveva sempre voluta assaggiare una…

“Ok, che gusto?” chiese indicandogliene un paio “C’è al cioccolato, alla panna, alla crema, alla marmellata e vuota”

“Io- non lo so…” rispose mordendosi il labbro inferiore

“Beh… Non ce n’è una che ti piace più delle altre? Di solito ai bambini piace il cioccolato, penso, io lo amo…” disse perplesso

“Allora prendo quella” replicò sorridendo

“Ok. Sai che sei strano?” domandò il barista

“Scusa…”

“Non ti devi scusare, mi stai simpatico, e sei anche carino” disse sorridendo e facendogli l’occhiolino “Io sono Sam, piacere di conoscerti” continuò porgendogli la mano

“I-Io sono Harry, piacere mio. Comunque anche tu non sei male” ribatté, rispondendo con un timido sorriso e arrossendo.

“Quanti anni hai?” gli chiese curioso.

“Undici, tu?” rispose rifacendogli la stessa domanda

“Sembravi più piccolo ma fortunatamente per me non lo sei, comunque io ne ho quattordici, Ora sono qui perché io padre gestisce questo bar e mi ha messo un attimo qui a servire i clienti dato che lui sta cercando una cosa sul retro” gli spiegò dandogli la brioche che aveva chiesto “Ovviamente per te è gratis, offro io. Ovviamente se mi vuoi ripagare puoi sempre darmi il tuo numero di telefono” disse in un goffo tentativo di fare un tono di voce seducente (per quanto potesse esserlo un ragazzo della sua età), facendo ancora l’occhiolino.

Harry arrossì ancora di più e si scambiarono i numeri. Harry non sapeva ancora quello del suo nuovo telefono, quindi Sam gli aveva dato il suo e il più piccolo gli aveva fatto no squillo, in modo che lo salvasse.

Intanto lui ne aveva approfittato per scriverselo in caso si fosse ritrovato in una situazione come quella, anche se ne dubitava, trovava stranissimo che questo ragazzo pensava fosse carino.

Salutandolo di nuovo se ne andò e si avviò verso la fermata della metro più vicina, tanto quella era sempre piena e nessuno si sarebbe reso conto che un bambino stava andando in giro da solo così presto durante le vacanze. In ogni caso sarebbe stato tutto il tempo vicino ad una tizia con i capelli neri, così avrebbero pensato che fosse lì con sua madre.

Non appena scese individuò subito la persona perfetta, anzi, le persone. Erano una giovane coppia (avranno avuto al massimo trentina d’anni), avevano entrambi dei capelli neri ribelli e lui aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore dei suoi.

Probabilmente se i suoi non fossero morti avrebbero quell’aspetto, purtroppo non aveva la più pallida idea di com’erano dato che non li aveva mai conosciuti e in casa non avevano neanche una loro foto, Petunia odiava sua madre e suo padre dato che diceva che erano solo degli ubriaconi inutili e spostati, e diceva sempre che era per questo che avevano fatto l’incidente d’auto in cui erano morti e in cui lui si era fatto solo una brutta cicatrice.

Con discrezione si avvicinò alla coppia scelta, si mise abbastanza vicino da raggiungere il suo fine ma non così tanto da destare sospetti e stando attento a non farsi notare.

Quando arrivò la metropolitana sfruttò il trambusto e la quantità di gente presente  per scivolare dentro e mettersi appiccicato ai due. Aveva scelto perfettamente le persone a cui affiancarsi, nessuno accanto alla sua dolce metà darebbe attenzione ad un bambino perché da solo.

Un bel po’, più o meno un paio di fermate prima di dove doveva arrivare lui i due giovani scesero e lui fu costretto a seguirli e risalire alla vettura dopo, da solo. Tanto mancava poco.

Si guardò in giro e trovò diverse persone che lo fissavano, o almeno a lui sembrava così. Si sentiva giudicato ma razionalmente lui sapeva che era solo perché aveva paura che lo scoprissero.

In ogni caso fu felice quando finalmente arrivò e si mischiò alla folla per ritornare tra le strade di Londra.

Subito si mise a cercare la via riportata sulla mappa e la trovò proprio dietro di sé. Ci entrò e dopo una ventina di passi si ritrovò davanti a quello che credeva essere il vicolo cieco menzionato nella lettera.

Era in un piccolo cortile circondato da un muro, dove non c'era altro che un bidone della spazzatura e qualche erbaccia.

Tirò fuori le istruzioni che gli aveva mandato il preside e le segui attentamente. Si mise a contare i mattoni  _‘Tre verticali... due orizzontali...’_  ragionò mentre faceva l’azione. Infine batté sul muro tre volte con un dito.

Il mattone che aveva colpito vibrò... si contorse... al centro, apparve un piccolo buco... si fece sempre più grande... e un attimo dopo si trovò di fronte un arco abbastanza largo riuscire a passare tranquillamente. L'arco dava su una strada selciata tutta curve, di cui non si vedeva la fine-

 _‘Ecco, questa dovrebbe essere… Diagon_   _Alley_ ’ pensò di nuovo mentre guardava tutto intorno a sé con stupore. Eccola, la  _magia_ ….

Harry percepiva vagamente l'arco alle sue spalle rimpicciolirsi, ridiventando un muro compatto ma non ci fece troppo caso.

Un raggio di sole illuminò una pila di calderoni fuori dal negozio più vicino, attirando la sua attenzione. Un'insegna appesa sopra diceva:  _Calderoni. Tutte le dimensioni. Rame, ottone, peltro, argento. Autorimestanti. Pieghevoli._

A quel punto tirò fuori la sua lista e controllò ciò di cui aveva bisogno:

 

_ SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA _

_ DI HOGWARTS _

**_Uniforme_ **

_Gli studenti del primo anno dovranno avere:_

_Tre completi da lavoro in tinta unita (nero)_

_Un cappello a punta in tinta unita (nero) da giorno_

_Un paio di guanti di protezione (in pelle di drago o simili)_

_Un mantello invernale (nero con alamari d'argento)_

_N.B. Tutti gli indumenti degli allievi devono essere contrassegnati da una targhetta con il nome._

**_Libri di testo_ **

_Tutti gli allievi dovranno avere una copia dei seguenti testi:_

_Manuale degli Incantesimi, Volume primo,_ di Miranda Gadula

 _Storia della Magia,_ di Bathilda Bath

 _Teoria della Magia,_ di Adalbert Incant

 _Guida pratica alla trasfigurazione per principianti,_ di Emeric Zott

 _Mille erbe e funghi magici,_ di Phyllida Spore

 _Infusi e pozioni magiche,_ di Arsenius Brodus

 _Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli,_ di Newt Scamandro

 _Le Forze Oscure: guida all'autoprotezione,_ di Dante Tremante

**_Altri accessori_ **

_1 bacchetta magica_

_1 calderone (in peltro, misura standard 2)_

_1 set di provette di vetro o cristallo_

_1 telescopio_

_1 bilancia d'ottone_

_Gli allievi possono portare anche un gufo, OPPURE un gatto, OPPURE un rospo._

_SI RICORDA AI GENITORI CHE AGLI ALLIEVI DEL PRIMO AN-NO NON È CONSENTITO L'USO DI MANICI DI SCOPA PERSONALI._

Effettivamente un calderone rientrava tra queste cose ma prima di fare qualunque cosa aveva bisogno di soldi.

Purtroppo aveva la più pallida idea di come muoversi in quel posto… Stava per scoraggiarsi quando una signora grassottella dai capelli rossi si scontrò con lui, facendolo quasi cadere per terra.

“Oh, mi dispiace tanto! Tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male? Scusa, è che questi idioti continuano a litigare e farsi i dispetti e non so come farli smettere” disse in tono estremamente gentile, ma sbuffando esasperata sull’ultima frase e indicando un uomo, probabilmente suo marito, e cinque ragazzi, tutti avevano gli stessi capelli rosso fiamma.

“No, mi scusi lei, ero perso tra i miei pensieri e non stavo guardando a dove andavo. Comunque mi chiedevo se mi potesse indicare la Gringott, se non le è di troppo disturbo ovviamente”

“Beh, forse farei prima a spiegare a tua madre dov’è, è un po’ complicato andarci” rispose garbatamente.

“Mia madre… Non c’è… Non potrebbe dirlo a me?”

“Oh caro, se vuoi puoi unirti a noi. È la prima volta che vai a Hogwarts?” Harry annuì “Anche Ron è nuovo e dobbiamo ancora comprare tutto, una piccola deviazione in banca non ci costa niente. Io mi chiamo Molly Weasley”

“Grazie! Grazie mille! Io sono Harry” esclamò con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Non ti preoccupare, non è niente. Prima però ti presento i miei figli. Lei è Ginny, la più piccola, ha dieci anni. Ron invece ha undici anni, proprio come te. Poi ci sono Fred e George, hanno entrambi tredici anni. Lui è Percy, ha quindici anni e quest’anno è un prefetto!” disse piena di orgoglio “Ho anche altri due figli ma oggi non sono presenti, Charlie, diciannove anni, è in Romania a studiare i draghi e Bill lavora in Egitto come spezzaincantesimi alla Gringott”

 “Molto bello” sorrise, senza però sapere di cosa parlava, preferì non chiedere.

Harry silenziosamente si affiancò a Ron e seguì la signora lungo una serie di complicate stradine laterali finché non arrivarono ad un edificio bianco come la neve che svettava sopra le piccole botteghe. Dietro un portale di bronzo brunito, con indosso un'uniforme scarlatta e oro, c'era…

“In caso tu non lo sappia quello è un folletto” disse Molly “Sei un nato babbano o un mezzosangue?” chiese curiosa.

“…Cosa significa?” domandò stranito.

“I nati babbani sono i maghi che nascono da dei genitori babbani e i mezzosangue sono maghi nati da un genitore babbano e un genitore con poteri magici. Ci sono anche i magonò ma sono molto rari, l’unico che conosco abita ad Hogwarts, è il custode, Gazza, ed è chi ha entrambi i genitori maghi ma non ha poteri magici” spiegò dolcemente nel modo più semplice possibile.

“Babbani…? Che cosa sono?” chiese sempre più confuso.

“Sono le persone senza alcun potere, quelle che usano la metropolitana, i postini e cose del genere”

“Ahhh ok… Allora penso di essere un mezzosangue, ma non ne sono sicuro… I miei non li ho conosciuto i miei genitori ma mia zia ha detto che almeno uno era un mago, penso. Non è stata molto chiara…” sussurrò.

“Mi dispiace… Comunque ora tutto quello che devi fare è entrare, dire il tuo nome al folletto in fondo al corridoio e chiedergli di poter prelevare abbastanza soldi per comprare le cose sulla lista. Se ne hai abbastanza magari prendine un po’ di più, non si sa mai” detto questo lo spinse gentilmente per incitarlo a salire gli scalini di candida pietra diretti verso l’entrata.

*Il folletto era molto più basso di Harry, gli arrivava al petto. Aveva un viso dal colorito scuro e dall'aria intelligente, una barba e dei baffi a punta e, come Harry poté notare, dita e piedi molto lunghi. Si inchinò al suo passaggio e Harry lo fece a sua volta, magari si doveva fare così… Ora si trovava di fronte ad una seconda porta, questa volta d'argento, su cui erano incise in oro le seguenti parole:

_Straniero, entra, ma tieni in gran conto_

_Quel che ti aspetta se sarai ingordo_

_Perché chi prende ma non guadagna_

_Pagherà cara la magagna_

_Quindi se cerchi nel sotterraneo_

_Un tesoro che ti è estraneo_

_Ladro avvisato mezzo salvato:_

_Più del tesoro non va cercato._

Quando entrò altri due folletti si inchinarono davanti a lui e lui ricambiò, allora lo condussero in una stanza enorme. C’erano un centinaio di folletti quasi identici, stavano tutti seduti impettiti su alte sedie dietro ad un lungo bancone mentre scrivevano chissà cosa su libri più grandi di loro, pesavano le monete su bilance di bronzo, ed esaminavano pietre preziose con una lente fatta apposta che fin’ora aveva visto solo nei film. Tutto intorno alla sala c’erano un sacco di porte e altri folletti accanto ad esse che erano occupati ad aprirle e chiuderle per fare passare le persone, e ogni volta si inchinavano.

“Salve” disse Harry al folletto di cui gli aveva parlato Molly, fortunatamente in quel momento era libero non appena si fu avvicinato ad un bancone “Potrei prelevare un po’ di soldi? Mi servono per la scuola…”

“Nome?”

“Harry, Harry Potter”

“Avete la chiave, signore?”

“Certo!” Prese la piccola chiave dalla tasca e gliela porse “Ecco qui” il folletto la osservò da vicino.

“Sembra che vada bene. Qualcuno ti accompagnerà alla camera blindata. Unci-unci!” urlò.

Poco dopo arrivò un altro folletto che ad Harry per qualche motivo stava già antipatico ma lo seguì lo stesso, andando verso una delle tante porte di uscita e Unci-unci la tenne aperta per farlo passare, ma non si inchinò.

Harry si era aspettato di vedere altro marmo ma restò sorpreso, Si trovò in uno stretto e lungo passaggio di pietra con centinaia di torce che illuminavano tutto attorno a loro con una fioca luce blu. Scendeva ripido e scosceso e per terra correvano i binari di una piccola ferrovia. Unci-unci fischiò e un piccolo carrello arrivò sferragliando verso di loro. Salirono a bordo e partirono.

Andavano così veloci che ad Harry bruciavano gli occhi per via dell'aria fredda che gli arrivava in faccia, ma li tenne comunque ben aperti per osservare ogni minimo dettaglio.

A un certo punto pensò di aver visto una fiammata in fondo a un passaggio ma quando si girò per vedere cos’era era troppo tardi. Scesero ancora più giù, superando un lago sotterraneo dove, dal soffitto e dal pavimento, spuntavano enormi stalattiti e stalagmiti.

Finalmente la carrozza si bloccò di colpo, facendolo sbilanciare e cadere in avanti, Unci-unci uscì senza fare una piega e fece scattare la serratura della porta. Ne fuoruscì una nube di fumo verde e, quando si fu dissipata, Harry rimase senza fiato. Dentro c'erano montagne di monete d'oro. Cumuli d'argento. Mucchi di piccole monetinedi bronzo.

“Ritiri pure quello che gli serve”  disse il folletto.

“Wow…” Era incredibile. I Dursley sicuramente non ne sapevano niente, altrimenti lo avrebbero immediatamente costretto a dare tutto a loro. Quante volte si erano lamentati di quel che gli costava mantenerlo? E pensare che sepolta nelle viscere di Londra c'era da sempre una piccola fortuna che gli apparteneva.

Unci-unci gli passò una borsa di medie dimensioni ed lui iniziò a riempirla di monete d’oro.

“Mi può dire come si chiamano e il loro valore?”

“Quelli d'oro sono galeoni” spiegò. “Diciassette  _falci_ d'argento fanno un galeone e ventinove  _zellini,_ quelli di bronzo _,_ fanno un  _falci_ ,capito?”

“Si, grazie mille. Secondo lei così bastano per prendere questi?” gli chiese passandogli la lista con le cose che doveva comprare.

“Certo signore, bastano e avanzano” rispose.

A quel punto tornò nella carrozza mentre aspettava che Unci-unci finisse di chiudere tutto e rientrare insieme a lui.

Il ritorno era stato uguale all’andata ma questa volta vide chiaramente un drago enorme e maestoso che sputava fuoco.

Arrivati rimase un poco a sbattere le palpebre, accecato dalla luce del sole*

Un po’ frastornato ringraziò il folletto ed uscì barcollando, andando dritto verso le gentili persone che lo stavano aiutando, i Weasley.

“Fatto, un folletto molto gentile mi ha detto che così va bene, secondo lei?” disse mostrandogli la sacca.

“Certo, vanno più che bene!” esclamò impressionata la signora “Direi di dividerci, faremo prima. Harry andrà con Fred e George e io con Percy, Ron e Ginny. Andate prima a prendere i vestiti, purtroppo Charlie ha distrutto sia il suo cappello che i suoi guanti durante Cura Delle Creature Magiche” continuò dandogli una manciata di falci “Questi dovrebbero bastare”

I ragazzi si recarono in un negozio con una bellissima insegna, sopra c’era scritto: ‘ _Madama McClan: abiti per tutte le occasioni’._

“Senti, Harry, tu entra e fatti dare tutto ciò che devi, intanto noi andiamo a cercare  I gemelli, e quindi Harry entrò da solo nel negozio di Madama McClan, con un certo n

ervosismo.

*Madama McClan era una strega alta e magra, la tipica donna appassionata di moda, ma senza la puzza sotto il naso, sorridente e indossava uno stupendo vestito, delle scarpe e una collana color malva.

“Hogwarts, caro?” chiese quando Harry cominciò a parlare. “Ho qui tutto l'occorrente... Di là c'è un altro giovanotto che sta provando l'uniforme”.

Nel retro del negozio, un ragazzino dal viso pallido dai lineamenti dolci stava ritto su uno sgabello, mentre un'altra strega gli appuntava con gli spilli l'orlo di una lunga tunica nera.

Aveva i capelli biondi e lisci, Harry era convinto che fossero anche morbidi ma purtroppo aveva un sacco di gel che glieli teneva tirati all’indietro. Sembrava quasi che una mucca glieli avesse leccati ripetutmente… Che schifo.

Inoltre, come ‘tocco finale’ aveva degli stupendi occhi color ghiaccio che lui reputava davvero carini. Non era bello come il tipo del bar ma ci andava vicino.

Madama McClan fece salire Harry su un altro sgabello vicino al primo, infilò anche a lui una lunga veste dalla testa e cominciò ad appuntarlo per farla della giusta lunghezza.

“Ciao” disse il ragazzo. “Anche tu a Hogwarts?”

“Sì” rispose Harry.

“Io sono Draco. Mio padre, nel negozio qui accanto, mi sta comperando i libri, e mia madre sta guardando le bacchette magiche, un po' più avanti” disse il ragazzo. Aveva una voce annoiata e strascicata. “Dopo li trascinerò via per andare a vedere le scope da corsa. Non capisco proprio perché noi del primo anno non possiamo averne di personali. Penso che costringerò mio padre a comperarmene una e la porterò dentro di straforo, in un modo o nell'altro”.

A Harry ricordò molto Dudley ma preferì non fermarsi alle prime apparenze.

“E  _tu_ ce l'hai, un manico di scopa tuo?” proseguì il ragazzo.

“No… Comunque il mio nome è Harry” disse Harry.

“Sai giocare a Quidditch?”

“No… Che cosa dovrebbe essere? È un gioco da tavolo?” rispose di nuovo Harry chiedendosi in cuor suo di che cosa mai stesse parlando.

“ _Non sai cos’è?!_  È un gioco fighissimo, devo assolutamente insegnarti a giocare. Papà dice che sarebbe un delitto se non mi scegliessero per far parte della squadra della mia Casa, e devo dire che sono proprio d'accordo, sono fantastico. Tu sai già in quale Casa andrai a stare?”

“No” rispose Harry sentendosi sempre più stupido e intrigato ogni minuto che passava.

“Be', nessuno lo sa veramente finché non si trova sul posto, non è vero? Ma io so che starò a Serpeverde: tutta la nostra famiglia è stata li. Pensa, ritrovarsi a Tassorosso! Io credo che me ne andrei, e tu?”

“Mmmm...” rispose Harry, rammaricandosi di non riuscire a dire niente di più interessante.

Ma prima che Harry avesse il tempo di rispondere continuare quella ridicola conversazione era felice d'avere una scusa per interrompere la conversazione con il ragazzo, a quel punto saltò giù dallo sgabello.

“Bene, penso che ci rivedremo a Hogwarts” si congedò il ragazzo, sempre con la stessa parlata lenta e strascicata.*

“Ciao, a dopo” rispose sorridendo, avviandosi verso l’uscita e andando verso i gemelli che lo stavano aspettando con anche dei guanti e un cappello per lui.

“Fatto” disse mostrandogli le buste con i vari abiti “Ma come ha fatto a fare tutto così velocemente?” chiese sorpreso.

“Magia” risposero contemporaneamente

“Ah, è vero… Non c’avevo pensato” mormorò “Qual è la prossima tappa?”

“Ai libri ci sta pensando…”

“…Mamma quindi direi che è…”

“…Ora di accompagnarti a prendere…”

“…La bacchetta, il calderone e le altre cose.”

“Vai in quel negozio e prendi…”

“…La bacchetta mentre noi andiamo…”

“…A prendere il resto” Harry era confuso, i due ragazzi continuavano a passarsi la frase e gli sembrava di assistere ad una partitia di ping pong. Scosse la testa gli diede i soldi necessari per comprare quegli oggetti.

*Bacchette magiche... Harry non vedeva l'ora di possederne una.

Quest'ultimo negozio era angusto e sporco. Un'insegna a lettere d'oro rovinate sopra la porta che diceva ‘ _Olivander: Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C’_ Nella vetrina polverosa, su un cuscino color porpora stinto, era esposta una sola bacchetta.

Era un luogo molto piccolo, vuoto, tranne che per una sedia dalle zampe esili su cui si sedette, nell'attesa.

“Buon pomeriggio” disse una voce sommessa. Harry fece un balzo si affrettò ad alzarsi.

Aveva di fronte un uomo anziano con occhi grandi e scoloriti che illuminavano la penombra del negozio come due astri lunari.

“Salve” disse Harry imbarazzato, grattandosi il retro del collo.

“Ah, si” disse l'uomo. “Sì, sì, sì, ero sicuro che l'avrei conosciuto presto. Harry Potter”. Non era una domanda. “Ha gli occhi di sua madre. Sembra ieri che è venuta qui a comperare la sua prima bacchetta magica. Lunga dieci pollici e un quarto, sibilante, di salice. Una bella bacchetta per un lavoro d'incanto”.

Il signor Olivander si avvicinò a Harry. Quest'ultimo avrebbe dato chissà che cosa per vedergli abbassare le palpebre. Quegli occhi d'argento gli facevano venire la pelle d'oca.

“Suo padre, invece, preferì una bacchetta di mogano. Undici pollici. Flessibile. Un po' più potente e ottima per la trasfigurazione. Be', ho detto che suo padre l'aveva preferita... ma in realtà, è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, naturalmente”.

Olivander si era fatto talmente vicino da toccare quasi il naso di Harry, che si vedeva riflesso in quegli occhi velati.

“Lei conosceva i miei genitori?!” chiese pieno di speranza.

“Certo! Ed è qui che...”

Olivander toccò con un dito lungo e bianco la cicatrice nascosta a forma di saetta sulla fronte di Harry.

“Mi spiace dire che sono stato io a vendere la bacchetta che ha fatto questo” disse con un filo di voce. “Tredici pollici e mezzo. Sì. Una bacchetta potente, molto potente, nelle mani sbagliate... Bene, se avessi saputo che cosa sarebbe andata a fare per il mondo...”

Una bacchetta? Una bacchetta aveva causato l’incidente?! È quest’uomo conosceva sia chi l’aveva fatto che i suoi  _genitori._ Era la prima persona che li conosceva… Magari ce n’erano altri ad Hogwarts…

“Ehm, vediamo” disse Olivander lanciando ad Harry un'occhiata penetrante. “Allora, signor Potter, vediamo un po'“ e tirò fuori dalla tasca un lungo metro a nastro con le tacche d'argento. “Qual è il braccio con cui usa la bacchetta?”

“Signore, uso la mano destra, penso…” rispose Harry.

“Alzi il braccio. Così”. Misurò il braccio di Harry dalla spalla alla punta delle dita, poi dal polso al gomito, dalla spalla a terra, dal ginocchio all'ascella e poi prese anche la circonferenza della testa. Nel frattempo farfugliava “Ogni bacchetta costruita da Olivander ha il nucleo fatto di una potente sostanza magica, signor Potter.

Usiamo peli di unicorno, penne della coda della fenice e corde del cuore di draghi. Non esistono due bacchette costruite da Olivander che siano uguali, così come non esistono due unicorni, due draghi o due fenici del tutto identici. E naturalmente, non si ottengono mai risultati altrettanto buoni con la bacchetta di un altro mago”.

All'improvviso, Harry si accorse che il metro a nastro, che gli stava misurando la distanza fra le narici, stava facendo tutto da solo. Olivander, infatti, volteggiava tra gli scaffali, tirando giù scatole. Harry si chiese se le misure servivano davvero a qualcosa o servissero solo per fare solo scena.

“Può bastare così” disse, e il metro a nastro si afflosciò sul pavimento. “Allora, signor Potter, provi questa. Legno di faggio e corde di cuore di drago. Nove pollici. Bella flessibile. La prenda e la agiti in aria”.

Harry prese la bacchetta e, sentendosi un po' sciocco, la agitò debolmente, ma quando una pianta accanto a lui esplose in mille pezzi Olivander gliela strappò di scatto di mano.

“Acero e piume di fenice. Sette pollici. Molto flessibile. La provi”.

Harry la provò, ma ancora una volta, non aveva fatto in tempo ad alzarla che Olivander gli strappò di mano anche quella.

Harry provò, provò ancora. Non Ma continuava a distruggere cose. Le bacchette si stavano ammucchiando sulla sedia, ma più Olivander ne tirava fuori dagli scaffali, più sembrava felice. Certo che però era un tipo strano.

“Un cliente difficile, eh? No, niente paura, troveremo quella che va a pennello... Ora, mi chiedo... sì, perché no... combinazione insolita... agrifoglio e piume di fenice, undici pollici, bella flessibile”.

Harry la prese in mano e avvertì un calore improvviso alle dita. Sentì un ondata di energia percorrergli il braccio ed espandersi lungo  tutto il corpo. Come se sapesse già da sempre cosa doveva fare la alzò sopra la testa per poi abbassarla di scatto, sferzando l'aria polverosa e una scia di scintille rosse, verdi, d'oro e d’argento si sprigionarono dall'estremità come un fuoco d'artificio, proiettando sulle pareti minuscoli riflessi danzanti di luce.

“Bravo! Sì, proprio così, molto bene. Bene, bene, bene... che strano... ma che cosa davvero strana...” rimise la bacchetta di Harry in una scatola e la avvolse in carta da pacchi sempre borbottando: “Ma che strano... davvero strano”.

“Scusi” fece Harry, “ma  _che cosa c'è_ di strano?”  _‘più strano del solito almeno…’_  aggiunse nella sua testa.

Olivander lo fissò con i suoi occhi sbiaditi.

“Ricordo una per una tutte le bacchette che ho venduto, signor Potter. Una per una. Si dà il caso che la fenice dalla cui coda proviene la piuma della sua bacchetta abbia prodotto un'altra piuma, una sola. È veramente molto strano che lei sia destinato a questa bacchetta, visto che la sua gemella... sì, la sua gemella le ha procurato quella ferita”.

Harry deglutì, non voleva aver niente a che fare con il tizio che aveva causato l’incidente e ucciso i suoi genitori.

“Sì, tredici pollici e mezzo. Legno di tasso. Curioso come accadano que-ste cose. È la bacchetta che sceglie il mago, lo ricordi. Credo che da lei dobbiamo aspettarci grandi cose, signor Potter... Dopo tutto, Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ha fatto grandi cose... terribili, è vero, ma grandi”.

Harry rabbrividì. Se lo chiamavano così magari aveva causato un sacco di altri incidenti e ucciso un sacco di persone… Che pessima persona.

Quel signor Olivander gli stava simpatico, era buffo in qualche modo. Pagò sette galeoni d'oro per la sua bacchetta, e mentre usciva, Olivander lo salutò con un inchino da dentro il negozio. *

Quasi saltellando tornò da Fred e George, i quali nel frattempo avevano finito tutte le commissioni e stavano spalla contro spalla mentre discutevano affiatatamente su qualcosa, ma si fermarono subito non appena lo videro.

 _“_ Hey Harry…”

“…Vuoi un animale?” chiesero

“Si, perché no? Non ne ho mai avuto uno”

“Ok, scegli quello che vuoi.”

“Tanto anche Ron porta uno…”

“…Stupido topo anche se non è consentito…”

“…quindi andiamo al negozio di animali”

“Ok… Ma prima, mi potreste dire chi è chi?” domandò curioso e perplesso. Ormai ci stava facendo l’abitudine ma faceva ancora strano.

“Io sono George”

“E io sono Fred”

“Capito, andiamo” disse convinto. I gemelli lo presero a braccietto, uno per lato e lo trascinarono in un negozio bellissimo. Era enorme e c’erano animali ovunque, bellissimi animali, di tutti i tipi e dimensioni. Rane, topi, civette, gatti, coccodrilli e altro ancora, Harry ne era totalmente affascinato.

Quello che però attirò la sua attenzione era uno stupendo serpente azzurro con il ventre argentato. Non era né troppo grande né troppo piccolo, era della misura ideale per attorcigliarsi al suo collo e al suo braccio, cioè circa 60 centimetri, 70 al massimo. Era perfetto. *

“Voglio quello” disse affascinato. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quanto era bello. Doveva essere suo.

“Quello?”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Ma è un serpente…”

“Non sarà pericoloso?” chiesero dubbiosi

“Non mi interessa, è mio” detto questo andò alla cassa e pagò la commessa, la quale gli diede l’animale in una minuscola gabbia, e questo non gli piacque per niente, ma stette zitto e ringraziò prima di uscire.

Prima di fare qualunque cosa disse ai gemelli che doveva fare una cosa e corse a rifugiarsi nel bagno pubblico più vicino, chiudendosi dentro a chiave. prese la gabbia e la mise su un lavandino, portandola al livello del suo volto.

“ _Ciao, mi puoi capire anche te o riesssco a parlare solo con i ssserpenti molto grandi? Perché sssai, mi piacerebbe molto parlare con te, sembri un tipo sssimpatico e ssse non riesssco a comunicare con te non penssso di poterti liberare_ ” spiegò velocemente sentendosi un completo un idiota.

“ _Ciao…? Quindi tu mi riesssci a parlare? Come? Sssembra molto ssstrano, sssei l’unico a riussscirci?_ ” chiese il serpente.

“ _Penssso di sssi… O almeno, io non ne ho mai incontrato un altro e nel ‘mondo dei babbani’ non è una cosssa normale. Comunque ti volevo chiedere se volessi uscire dalla gabbia e fare da ornamento. Sei molto bella… Comunque se preferisci puoi semplicemente rimanere in un terrario. Ovviamente te ne comprerò uno decente non appena esco di qui”_

“ _Grazie per il complimento, sarebbe fantastico stare con te, almeno avrei qualcuno con cui parlare e così potrei stare libera per un po’. Il terrario me lo compri lo ssstesssso, vero? Ti preeego”_ domandò in tono speranzoso “ _Odio quesssta ssstupida gabbia”_

“ _Certo, dovrai pur dormire da qualche parte, no? In ogni cassso avrai un belisssimo terrario confortevole. Le uniche cose che mi interesssano è che tu non morda o faccia male a nessuno senza il mio permesso, al cibo e alle altre cose ci penso io. Come ti chiami?”_ rispose allegro.

Quando il serpente ebbe promesso che non avrebbe ferito nessuno e gli disse il suo nome –Cheyzanne**- uscirono da quel posto angusto e disgustoso. Harry se n’era accorto solo allora di quanto quel posto puzzasse, e ritornarono nel negozio di animali per comprare il necessario per costruire la casa di quel povero essere.

“Cosa desidera? Guardi che non si possono portare due animali a scuola” disse la commessa in tono acido.

“Vorrei comprare un terrario più grande per il mio povero serpente, questa gabbia è decisamente troppo piccola e poi non c’è dentro niente, neanche un po’ di terra o, che so, una casetta di plastica. Niente. Quindi vorrei un terrario di vetro in modo che viva in modo più confortevole” spiegò fingendosi indifferente.

“È solo un serpente” ribatté annoiata

“È un essere vivente e come tale ha dei diritti. Senti, il tuo compito è quello di vendere le cose e io sono qui per comprare, quindi non discuta e mi dia quello che chiedo. Deve contenere una pietra, qualche rametto su cui arrampicarsi e in più una gabbietta con qualche topolino per il viaggio” a quel punto la strega lo guardò malissimo ma evitò di esprimere il suo parere.

In poco tempo un terrario fantastico fu nelle sue mani e non l’aveva neanche pagato tanto. Ovviamente non era molto grande dato che dovevano viaggiare su un treno con altre persone e stavano andando in una scuola, comunque Harry sperò ci fosse un incantesimo per ingrandirlo che potesse fare al caso suo.

“Non pensi di essere…”

“…Stato un po’ troppo duro?”

“No, Anche un serpente, e davvero non so cos’abbiate contro di lei, ha bisogno di una casa!”esclamò convinto, fortunatamente non si accorsero che c’era un significato nascosto. Lui aveva sempre desiderato un posto da poter chiamare  _Casa_

“Già, hai ragione” Dissero stupiti. A quel punto tornarono nel posto in cui si erano separati dato che dovevano ritrovarsi lì.

Harry aveva deciso che era meglio coprire con un telo scuro la gabbia in caso qualcuno ne avesse paura, era meglio evitare gli attacchi di panico almeno per ora, e poi così il suo nuovo amico avrebbe potuto riposarsi.

Dopo poco Molly e i suoi figli arrivarono con le mani piene di buste traboccanti di libri ed il ragazzo corse a prendere la sua dalla signora Weasley.

“Scusi, mi ero dimenticato di darle i soldi per comprare questi, tenga” le diede i soldi “Grazie mille per il disturbo. Mi potrebbe fare un altro favore?” domandò esitante tutto d’un fiato notando che era già sera.

“Certo! Che cosa ti serve, caro?” chiese gentilmente.

“Non è che potrebbe indicarmi un posto in cui potrei fermarmi a dormire? Tipo una taverna o un Bed&Breakfast”

“Non hai un posto in cui andare? Sei del tutto  _solo?_  No, ma così non va bene caro. Se vuoi puoi venire a stare da noi fino all’inizio della scuola, tanto manca una settimana e in ogni caso a casa nostra c’è un letto in più” ribatté con gli occhi lucidi.

“Davvero?! Cioè, se non vi è di troppo disturbo verrei volentieri” sussurrò con un sorriso enorme e gli occhi così pieni di speranza e tristi che Molly sentì qualcosa dentro di sé spezzarsi, aveva preso quel ragazzino in simpatia fin dal primo momento e non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo meglio.

“Bene, così sia. Andiamo” disse con convinzione.

Andarono tutti nel locale più vicino, spinsero Harry davanti ad un camino e gli diedero un po’ di polvere in mano.

“Ecco Harry, ora butta la polvere nel camino, dì ‘La Tana’ e buttati dentro. Mi raccomando, scandisci bene le parole dato che potresti finire chissà dove. Tieni i gomiti stretti e gli occhi chiusi” gli spiegò Fred con una certa urgenza nella voce, come se avesse fretta.

Ed Harry lo fece senza pensare.

 

*…* Pezzo tratto dal libro, modificato per adattarsi alla storia. Non lo farò spesso ma non volevo modificare troppo questo capitolo.

* <http://best5.it/b5/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/taipan-800X400-800x400.jpg>

**Cheyzanne si pronuncia Sceisann o Seizann, più o meno.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Note D’Autore:

Ciao c: spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia più del precedente C:

Onestamente a me piace come si è risolta la situazione, io amo quei rossi <3

Comunque, mi date una vostra opinione? ;)

Ps. scusate s se ci ho messo troppo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 2

 

Non appena Harry entrò nel camino venne sentì una sensazione strana, come se venisse risucchiato. Continuò a girare, girare, girare... il frastuono terribile che c’era lo stava per far diventare sordo... Neanche osò provare ad aprire gli occhi per vedere cosa gli succedeva in torno in caso ne rimanesse anche accecato...

Quando atterrò riuscì per miracolo a rimanere in equilibrio per qualche secondo prima di cadere con la faccia per terra, picchiando il naso che prese a sanguinare e senti gli occhiali frantumarsi.

Con la testa che gli girava vorticosamente, tutto dolorante e coperto di fuliggine dalla testa ai piedi, si rimise lentamente in piedi, reggendosi gli occhiali rotti sul naso dato che anche in quelle condizioni lo aiutavano a vedere meglio che senza, in fin dei conti era praticamente cieco.

Era completamente solo e non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse capitato, sapeva solo che era atterrato su un caldo parquet, e se fosse capitato nel posto sbagliato e si fosse perso?

Fortunatamente qualche secondo dopo arrivarono anche Fred e dubito dietro di lui George, il loro arrivo però fu molto più dignitoso del suo e non caddero, forse erano abituati a spostarsi con questo metodo.

“Ah, brutta la caduta sul naso…”

“…Anche a Ronnie è successo la prima volta…”

“…Tieni” disse uno dei gemelli porgendogli un fazzoletto.

“Grazie Fred” sussurrò tamponandosi il naso.

“Io sono George, Fred è lui” esclamò offeso.

“No, non è vero, tu sei Fred” ridacchiò, senza notare lo sguardo di stupore che si erano scambiati i due.

“Ma come fai…?” dissero insieme.

“Beh, non siete completamente uguali, soprattutto come modo di fare e per il carattere. Fred, tu sei quello più ‘forte’, per così dire, tra i due mentre George è un po’ più delicato… Ok, non so come spiegarlo ma in ogni caso se voi foste una coppia Fred sarebbe l’attivo mentre George il passivo…

Ovviamente non voglio offenderti, è che tra i due sembri quello più incline a farsi coccolare mentre lui a coccolare” disse velocemente, si sentiva un idiota dato che continuava a ripetere lo stesso concetto cambiando le parole, esprimendosi in modo sempre più stupido.

I gemelli scoppiarono a ridere anche se senza molta convinzione.

“Ma che cosa stai farneticando?”

“È incesto e non penso che sia legale”

“Oltretutto se mai succedesse qualcosa tra noi a nostra madre…”

“…Verrebbe un infarto, per non parlare del resto della famiglia e di cosa…”

“…Potrebbe pensare il mondo in generale”

“Non pensiamo funzionerebbe” finirono insieme

“Non vorrei immischiarmi e rendermi ancora di più ridicolo ma non avete detto ‘non potremmo stare insieme dato che non ci amiamo’ avete tirato fuori solo motivi in cui c’entravano gli altri e non qualcosa che riguardi _voi_.

So che sono un po’ insistente e non sono affari miei, ma quando vi guardate avete quel bellissimo sguardo, come se aveste gli occhi a forma di cuore” esclamò con il tono speranzoso di una fangirl.

Non pensava di poter diventare così ma questi due erano così carini che gli smuoveva la voglia di aiutarli a dichiararsi, anche perché era palese ciò che provavano. Sperava davvero di riuscire un giorno a trovare un ragazzo che lo guardava come loro lo facevano a vicenda.

I gemelli si girarono per esaminarsi e Harry finì in fretta il discorso prima che arrivassero gli altri. Chissà perché ci mettevano così tanto.

“Lo so che siete fratelli e non è proprio legale ma siete… _Gemelli_. Voi sembrate molto affiatati, molto più di chiunque altro io conosca e sinceramente non ci troverei niente di strano se un giorno vi metteste insieme.

È come se non foste Fred _e_ George, due entità separate, ma Fred &George, Gred e Forge o quello che volete. Si, lo so, sto delirando e dovrei stare zitto ma siete… Perfetti insieme…” disse tutto d’un fiato “Ok, ho finito”

Non appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole ricominciarono ad arrivare gli altri Weasley, sembravano arrabbiati.

“Che nervi quel Malfoy, crede di essere il padrone del mondo solo perché ha molti soldi ed lavora al ministero. Beh, anche Arthur ci lavora ma almeno lui non si da tutte quelle arie e fa un lavoro carino” sbuffò Molly.

“Già, quelli della sua famiglia hanno sempre la puzza sotto al naso e si atteggiano sempre come degli idioti” commentò Ron.

“Ehm… Chi è Arthur? E Malfoy?” chiese Harry confuso.

“Ah, che stupida, mi sono dimenticata di parlarti di mio marito, Arthur. Ora è al lavoro ma dovrebbe tornare presto. Malfoy invece è solo un odioso mangiamorte che lavora con lui e che si crede superiore solo perché è ricco” gli rispose Molly, Harry non sapeva cosa voleva dire un _mangiamorte_ ma probabilmente era solo un insulto del mondo magico quindi evitò di chiedere.

“Avete una benda o un qualcosa del genere??” chiese esitante.

“Oh, ti sei fatto male? Dove? Come? Quando? È grave? Perdi molto sangue?*” domandò la signora Weasley apprensiva.

“Uh… No, penso. Voglio solo un cerotto” rispose sempre più confuso.

“Perché?” chiese stranita.

“Perché li ho dimenticati” ribatté Harry in tono ovvio.

“Ok… Ma perché ti servono?”

“Perché li uso sempre… Me ne basta uno da usare ora, quello che avevo prima è caduto e me ne serve un altro finché non li vado a comprare” spiegò mettendo le braccia dietro le spalle e abbassando la testa per il disagio.

“Non ti preoccupare, Arthur li aveva comprati come manufatto babbano per studiarli ma non ha mai capito come si usano quindi dopo un po’ ha lasciato perdere ma ce li abbiamo ancora qui da qualche parte, dovrebbero essere in cucina accanto alla farina. Te li andrei a prendere ma penso sia meglio aspettare mio marito, così gli mostri come si fa a farli funzionare”

“Ok…”

“Perfetto, vieni che ti mostro camera tua” esclamò prendendolo gentilmente per mano e accompagnandolo fino alla stanza dei gemelli.

Harry era così scioccato che neanche si accorse neanche di quel contatto.

In giro per tutta la casa c’erano oggetti strani che non aveva mai visto, erano a dir poco fantastici.

C’erano orologi che avevano più lancette con delle foto di ogni membro della famiglia alla fine di ognuna di esse e non che segnavano il tempo ma avevano dei nomi di luoghi al posto dei numeri, mentre altri ne avevano solo una e segnavano cose come “Ora di andare a scuola” o “Stai per arrivare tardi”.

C’erano addirittura ferri a maglia che preparavano maglioni e cucchiai e forchette che mescolavano e schiacciavano il cibo, e altri utensili che lavoravano da _soli_ a tempo di musica _._ Sembrava di stare nel ‘Apprendista Stregone’ del film ‘Fantasia 2000’ della Disney.

Sparsi sulle pareti della camera di Fred e George erano attaccate ovunque delle ‘foto’ di persone e oggetti che si muovevano. Ma non potevano essere delle foto… Si avvicinò e le toccò per vedere dov’era il trucco, magari erano degli IPad o delle tv incavate nel muro ma non trovò niente.

“Wow…” sussurrò e la signora Weasley si girò per andare via.

“Hey… Harry, giusto?” Harry annuì “Perfetto, fai come se fossi a casa tua” disse Fred mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di George.

“Ok, grazie… Mi dispiace per il disturbo, è successo tutto così in fretta e all’improvviso vi siete trovati uno sconosciuto in camera…”

“Non ti preoccupare”

“Tanto uno in più o uno in meno in questa casa…”

“…Non fa molta differenza” dissero indicandogli la foto di famiglia appesa al muro. C’erano un centinaio di persone, e tutte con i capelli rossi. Probabilmente l’avevano scattata a natale dato che dietro c’era un enorme albero addobbato e tutti indossavano maglioni natalizi.

“Ok, grazie” rispose molto riconoscente. Quei due gli stavano davvero simpatici, ma cosa più importante, non lo facevano stare a disagio.

“Questo letto prima era di Bill ma…”

“…Ora lavora in Egitto quindi lo usa raramente, solo…”

“…Quando ci viene a trovare” spiegarono leggermente delusi.

“Comunque siamo felici di averti qui, non sembri male” disse George facendogli l’occhiolino.

Prima che Harry potesse rispondere Molly li chiamò per andare di sotto, era arrivato il signor Weasley.

Arthur Weasley aveva i capelli rossi come il resto della famiglia e gli occhi blu. Non era molto alto ed era abbastanza robusto. Probabilmente aveva una quarantina d’anni ma ne dimostrava di più dato che aveva un bel po’ di rughe. In ogni caso sembrava una brava persona.

“Ciao… E tu chi sei? Sei un amico di Ron?” chiese confuso

“Bentornato caro, lui è Harry e rimarrà qui fino all’inizio della scuola. Voleva andare a stare in un Motel da solo!” esclamò Molly sconvolta.

“E allora?” chiese confuso

“Arthur! È troppo piccolo per stare da solo!” urlò oltraggiata al marito.

“Se per lei non va bene signore posso sempre tornare indietro, per me non è un problema…” intervenì Harry, notando come la signora Weasley stava guardando Arthur, sembrava volesse prenderlo a pugni.

“No no, non era quello che intendevo, sono solo sorpreso. Comunque io adoro avere ospiti quindi non ti preoccupare. E poi i letti di Bill e di Charlie sono ancora liberi, no?” domandò provando a rassicurarlo.

“Certo! Ti ho già fatto vedere la camera e mi sembrava ti fosse piaciuta, vero?” aggiunse Molly, aiutando il marito in difficoltà.

“Mi è piaciuta, e tanto anche, ma non vorrei essere un peso per voi…” sussurrò Harry, già ragionando su dove sarebbe potuto andare.

“Nah, non ti preoccupare, la nostra famiglia ama avere compagnia e conoscere nuove persone quindi è un piacere per noi averti in casa. Cosa c’è di buono per cena?” domandò alla moglie per cambiare discorso.

“Come antipasto bruschette, per primo ho preparato una pasta al ragù e per secondo cosce e ali di pollo al forno e delle patatine fritte. Infine come dolce un enorme tiramisù, che spero basti per tutti noi… Beh, al massimo c’è del gelato in frigo” rispose velocemente preoccupata.

“Oh… Wow. Non ho mai mangiato così tanto in tutta la mia vita e non credo di poter mangiare davvero tutto questo, quindi non penso che lei debba davvero preoccuparsi di non aver preparato abbastanza cibo per tutti” disse imbarazzato.

“Non ti piacciono le cose che ho preparato?” domandò delusa.

“Non lo so,non le ho mai provate ma sono sicuro che sono buonissime, comunque davvero, di solito mangio un paio di panini o qualcosa del genere una volta ogni tanto” provò a rimediare Harry.

“Ecco perché sei così magro! In ogni caso mia la casa, mie le regole quindi mangerai tutto finché non scoppi dato che devi mettere su ciccia. Sei anche un po’ bassotto quindi devi mangiare per mettere su qualche muscolo e crescere” lo riprese dolcemente Molly.

Lo stava osservando con lo stesso sguardo che aveva visto spesso sui visi preoccupati delle madri dei suoi compagni di classe quando facevano qualcosa di pericoloso o di terribile a scuola, nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così.

“Ok, la ringrazio infinitamente signora” rispose sentendo qualcosa di caldo che non aveva mai sentito prima propagarsi nel suo petto.

“Basta con questa signora, chiamaci semplicemente Molly e Arthur, dopotutto dovremo vivere sotto lo stesso tetto per un po’ e poi quando mi chiami così mi fai sentire più vecchia di quanto io non sia già” scherzò la donna.

“Certo sign-… Molly, non volevo insultarla… Mi dispiace…” si corresse, abbassando subito lo sguardo.

“Non ti preoccupare, stavo solo scherzando. Aww, ma quando sei tenero!” esclamò sporgendosi in avanti ed abbracciandolo.

Essere stretto tra quelle gentili braccia era una sensazione… Strana. Fantastica, certo, ma strana. Chissà se era questo quello che si provava ad essere abbracciati da una mamma… Sperava seriamente che ci andasse almeno vicino dato che era davvero bellissimo.

Evitò di rispondere a quel contatto dato che non sapeva cosa doveva fare in quel frangente e quindi non voleva sbagliare e fare qualcosa che lo mettesse in ridicolo davanti a tutti.

 _‘Quale idiota non sa come si fa ad abbracciare una persona?’_ si domandò mentre la signora Weasley si allontanava da lui, fortunatamente non sembrava essersi accorta della sua esitazione.

“È pronto!!” urlò la donna facendo accorrere tutta la famiglia in sala, sgomitandosi l’un l’altro per passare ed arrivare per primi. Harry non riusciva a capire perché stavano facendo così tanto chiasso, era estremamente fastidioso e non è che arrivando primi avrebbero avuto più cibo. Con esitazione si unì a loro, non aveva mai cenato insieme ad altre persone.

Quando tutti si furono seduti, lui era tra George e Fred, strano, in tavola comparsero le bruschette di cui Molly aveva parlato prima. Avevano un aspetto buonissimo, sperava che anche il sapore fosse ugualmente delizioso.

La signora Weasley ne diede due a testa e tutti si avventarono sopra al piatto come se non mangiassero da giorni, tranne Harry che esitò leggermente prima di assaggiare. Era la cosa più buona che avesse mai mangiato in vita sua.

Probabilmente era anche colpa del fatto che per tutta la sua vita aveva sempre mangiato solo panini al prosciutto, al salame o i pochi avanzi che lasciava Petunia, e purtroppo le piacevano solo cibi amari e aspri…

Chiuse gli occhi decise di gustarsi la bruschetta più che poteva, masticando lentamente e lasciando che il sapore gli rimanesse impresso nella mente, sperava di ricordarselo per sempre.

Sentì i suoi occhi diventare lucidi e abbassò il viso per evitare che qualcuno se ne accorgesse. Fred e George gli poggiarono una mano sulle cosce, un gemello per gamba, e gliele accarezzarono lievemente per confortarlo. Per fortuna loro erano gli unici ad essersi accorti di ciò che stava succedendo, gli altri erano troppo occupati a parlare e gesticolare.

“Va tutto bene?” gli sussurrarono nell’orecchio.

“Si, s-scusate. È solo che è così buono… Non ho mai mangiato niente del genere” rispose con un nodo in gola.

“Davvero? Non ci sembra sia solo questo…”

“Ne parliamo dopo, Ok?” Harry annuì e tornarono a mangiare.

Il resto della cena trascorse tranquillamente, più le portate procedevano più Harry si stupiva per quanto erano buone le cose che venivano servite. Chissà se anche lui cucinava così bene…

La cosa più difficile nell’imparare a cucinare era non poter assaggiare quello che faceva, in questo modo non capiva facilmente quali erano gli errori che commetteva ma fortunatamente era un ragazzo che imparava in fretta.

Alla fine del pasto tutti si congedarono nelle loro stanze e dovette Harry seguire i gemelli per tornare nella loro dato che non si ricordava più dov’era.

La casa poteva sembrare piccola dato che c’erano tante cose stipate insieme (era molto disordinata) e ci vivevano un sacco di persone ma in verità era enorme, era stretta ma lunga, infatti aveva minimo quattro piani.

Quando finalmente arrivo si buttò sul letto rimbalzò per un po’ di volte, era così morbido… Lo faceva impazzire. Il suo vecchio letto era stato ridotto in pezzi dal peso di Dudley quindi era solo un materasso appoggiato per terra e un mucchio di vestiti infilati dentro ad una federa.

“Ti piace?” gli chiesero ghignando.

“Molto… Lo adoro. Voi dormite lì?” domandò indicando un letto leggermente più grande del suo, da una piazza e mezza.

“Certo, siamo in tre e come puoi vedere…”

“…C’è solo un altro letto quindi ovviamente…”

“…È il tuo…”

“Comunque non ti preoccupare…”

“…Noi dormiamo sempre lì, insieme” ad Harry tornò il sorrisino ambiguo e quella strana scintilla negli occhi che aveva prima, lo faceva sembrare un po’ pazzo ma a lui non gli interessava.

“Ok, evito di prolungare il discorso come l’ultima volta ma davvero, sembrate una coppia… Se siete confusi e volete accertarvi dei vostri sentimenti, perché non provate a stare separarti per un po’? Mi sembrate delle persone molto unite e poco inclini ad allontanarvi spesso l’uno dall’altro” disse esaltato

“Non siamo mai stati…”

“…Più di un ora distanti” dissero pensierosi.

“Tranne quella volta in cui George ci ha messo due ora a fare una doccia” scherzò Fred avvicinandosi ancora di più al gemello che gli tirò una gomitata nello stomaco, facendolo piegare in due.

“Mi avevi buttato giù dalla scopa e sono finito nel letame. Anche dopo la doccia puzzavo ancora” ringhiò arrabbiato, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

 “Certo, dai tutta la colpa a me!” replicò in tono ironico.

“ _È_ tutta colpa tua!” esclamò fingendosi oltraggiato.

“Beh, in effetti…” sorrise Fred, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Harry ormai aveva gli occhi a cuore, si sentiva un po’ un idiota ma lo sguardo negli occhi di Fred, il rossore sulle guancie di George, il modo in cui si avvicinavano l’uno all’altro, era come se ci fosse una forza superiore che li faceva continuare ad avvicinarsi senza che neanche se ne rendessero conto. Erano troppo teneri insieme ed Harry _doveva_ aiutarli a mettersi insieme.

“Ok… Se smetti di fare quella faccia seguiremo il tuo ‘consiglio’, va bene?” Harry annuì furiosamente e si mise a sghignazzare come una ragazzina di dodici anni, prima di ricordarsi di essere in presenza di qualcuno e comporsi.

“Sei proprio strano, lo sai?” risero i due Weasley e Harry si incupì immediatamente.

 _“Strano, spostato, mostro, scherzo della natura”_ i suoi parenti glielo dicevano sempre e a quanto pare avevano ragione…

“Non ci fraintendere, lo leggiamo…”

“…Nei tuoi occhi che stai pensando troppo…”

“…E noi lo dicevamo in senso buono” lo rassicurarono subito.

“Ah… Esiste un ‘senso buono’?” chiese Harry poco convinto.

“Certo, significa che sei strano-simpatico” ormai Harry si era abituato al fatto che o parlavano alternandosi o contemporaneamente ma doveva ancora farci la mano, in ogni caso non era troppo difficile capire ciò che dicevano.

“Grazie. Vi da fastidio se libero Cheyzanne? Mi sembra che stare segregata in gabbia la renda molto triste… Tanto sono sicuro che non morderà nessuno, lo giuro. Non mi guardate così” sbottò guardando le loro espressioni dubbiose “Me lo ha promesso e io le credo”

“Te l’ha…”

“… _Promesso?_ ” domandarono guardandolo come se fosse pazzo.

“Si… Ma non è normale parlare con i serpenti tra voi maghi? Perché so di certo che per i babbani non lo è ma… Magari per voi si…?” sussurrò.

“Ehmm, no”

“Effettivamente ce n’è uno…”

“…Ma è un mago davvero cattivo”

“Comunque siamo sicuri che tu non sia così”

“Sei troppo adorabile” dissero strizzandogli le guance

“Ma pensiamo sia meglio che tu non lo dica in giro, ok?”

“Ok…” sussurrò in imbarazzo “Allora… Questo è un sì?” ribatté arrossendo.

“Certo!”

A quel punto Harry andò velocemente verso il terrario che aveva comprato e lo poggiò per terra, poi prese la gabbia e la scoprì.

 _“Ciao Cheyzanne, ora ti libero, ok? Ti ho sistemato la casa lì in basso, così puoi andarci quando vuoi”_ Sussurrò facendo scattare la serratura che imprigionava l’animale.

 _“Ciao Harry, sono felice che stai mantenendo la parola data.”_ Sibilò strisciando fuori ed arrampicandosi su di lui fino ad attorcigliarsi al suo collo.

 _“Mi raccomando, non mordere nessuno, soprattutto di questa famiglia. Loro due sanno già che posso parlare con te ma non lo possiamo dire a nessun altro. Ora ti do un topo e vado a dormire. Di notte non puoi uscire dalla stanza per nessuna ragione al mondo, capito?”_ il serpente annuì quindi Harry le mise un topo nella gabbia e diede la buona notte ai gemelli, prima di coricarsi.

Dopo pochissimo tempo sentì Cheyzanne intrufolarsi nel suo letto. Si scambiarono la buona notte e si addormentarono insieme.

 

\--- La mattina dopo ---

 

Nonostante le preghiere di Harry di svegliarsi almeno un giorno della sua vita in tranquillità venne bruscamente buttato giù dal letto da l’urlo penetrante di una donna che gli parve di riconoscere vagamente.

“AAARTHUR! ARTHUR! Vieni subito qui” gridò ancora Molly, facendo accorrere il marito.

“Cosa succede?!” domandò ansimando per la corsa

“C’è un serpente che sta per uccidere Harry!” urlò di nuovo, facendolo quasi diventare sordo.

“A me non sembra che gli stia proprio facendo del male…” osservò, guardando Cheyzanne che se ne stava tranquilla a dormire raggomitolata sullo stomaco di Harry, beh prima stava dormendo, ormai si era svegliata anche lei.

“Cos’è tutto ‘sto chiasso?” mormorò il ragazzo abbracciando l’animale.

“Allontanati subito da quell’essere,potrebbe ucciderti!” continuò la donna, senza abbassare la voce di un decibel.

“Eh? Ah, intende Cheyzanne? Lei non mi farebbe mai del male, è mia amica. Non vede quanto è tenera?” affermò prendendola e avvicinandola ai due coniugi come se fosse semplicemente un cucciolo di cane, facendo quasi svenire la signora Weasley, la quale sbiancò e guardò con aspettativa il marito.

“Effettivamente è davvero un serpente carino, come hai detto che si chiama?” chiese Arthur, beccandosi un occhiataccia dalla moglie

“Cheyzanne, l’ho presa l’altro giorno a Diagon Alley. È stato ‘amore’ a prima vista, per così dire” rispose convinto ricominciando a fare i grattini alla sua amica, che iniziò a strusciare la faccia sotto il suo collo, come un gatto.

“Ok… Non posso vietarti di tenerla, però non deve lasciare questa stanza, capito?” domandò severa Molly e quando sia Harry che il serpente annuirono sospirò, dicendogli di scendere a colazione prima di andarsene con il marito al seguito.

“Torno non appena posso!” disse a Cheyzanne dandole un bacio sulla testa prima di correre a vestirsi e andare il sala da pranzo dove tutti erano già seduti e stavano mangiando.

L’unica sedia libera era quella in cui si era seduto il giorno prima, ormai era diventato il _suo_ posto. Questo lo faceva sentire come parte della famiglia, era una sensazione bellissima.

“Harry, ho parlato ad Arthur ed effettivamente abbiamo trovato dei cerotti, li avevamo messi in cucina. Dopo quindi mostri ad Arthur come funzionano?” chiese Molly indicandogli una scatola vicino al lavandino.

“Grazie!” esclamò correndo verso la scatola ed attaccandosene freneticamente uno sulla fronte, in prossimità della cicatrice, prima di tornare a tavola con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul volto.

“Dopo vi spiego come si attaccano. Queste uova sono fantastiche!” esclamò divorando le uova e il bacon.

La colazione continuò più o meno come tutti gli altri pasti, c’erano risate, prese in giro urla gioiose e altre cose tipiche da famiglia che stranamente lo includevano. Si sentiva parte di qualcosa, di qualcosa di bello, caldo e confortevole. Era fantastico.

Finito di mangiare andarono in salotto e si sedettero tutti in cerchio. Molly era su una poltrona con Ginny sulle ginocchia mentre Arthur era messo a gambe incrociate per terra accanto a lei.

Harry guardò con adorazione le loro mani unite, si vedeva lontano un miglio che si amavano tantissimo, non solo nei loro occhi ma anche nelle azioni e le dimostrazioni d’affetto che compivano tutti i giorni. Sotto un certo punto di vista lui li invidiava, chissà se anche lui sarebbe riuscito a trovare una persona con cui condividere un legame intenso come questo.

Ron e Percy si erano seduti su delle semplici sedie adiacenti ma il busto era inchinato verso il lato opposto in cui stava l’altro, come se inconsciamente provassero a mettere più distanza possibile tra di loro, probabilmente avevano un brutto rapporto o avevano litigato di recente.

Invece Fred e George erano seduti accanto ad Harry, uno per ogni lato, come al solito. Non riusciva a capire perché ogni volta lo facevano tutta la famiglia li guardava in modo strano, la sera prima li avevano fissati come se fossero degli alieni… Magari davvero i due gemelli non si separavano _mai_ … Ma allora perché lo stavano facendo in questo momento?

Dopo un po’ Harry prese la scatola di cerotti e ne estrasse uno, mostrandolo ad Arthur in modo teatrale, come facevano di solito i maghi –beh, non i maghi _maghi_ , gli illusionisti– e lo scartò, prima di attaccarlo alla gamba di Fred.

Quella semplice azione suscitò meraviglia in tutti i membri della famiglia e il signor Weasley si avvicinò addirittura ad esaminare il lavoro.

“A che cosa serve? È pericoloso?” domandò allarmata Molly.

“No, niente del genere: quando qualcuno si taglia in modo superficiale si disinfetta e si mette uno di questi, non so bene come funzioni ma aiuta le ferite a non infettarsi e a guarire più in fretta. Per le ferite più profonde invece si mettono i punti” spiegò incerto. Non era sicuro di come poter spiegare cose semplici come quella.

“Wow! Quanto sono ingegnosi questi babbani! Ma dimmi, cosa sono questi ‘punti’? Hanno una specie di penna speciale supertecnicalogica con cui disegnando dei punti e la ferita guarisce?” chiese eccitatissimo. Harry poteva benissimo immaginarselo a saltellare su e giù come un cucciolo.

“Mhhh no… Prendi un ago –di quelli che si usano per cucire o quelli fatti apposta– e un filo, poi ricuci la ferita in modo che non sanguini e guarisca più in fretta. È un po’ doloroso ma più che altro fa senso” aggiunse guardando la faccia di Ron. Sembrava sul punto di svenire.

“Così semplice eppure così efficace!” disse sospirando Arthur

Il resto della mattinata lo trascorsero così, Harry che spiegava cose babbane ai Weasley e loro che ricambiavano spiegando come i maghi risolvevano gli stessi problemi.

Quando arrivò l’ora di pranzo se ne accorsero solo perché lo stomaco di Ron si era messo a far rumori strani, il tempo era volato. La signora Weasley saltò in piedi e corse a fare da magiare.

“Grazie mille, ora riesco a capire un po’ meglio il meraviglioso mondo dei babbani” disse Arthur in tono sognante e sospirando.

A tavola le cose continuarono come al solito. Gli piaceva un sacco questa nuova ‘routine’, anche se era ancora sorpreso dalla fortuna che aveva avuto ad incontrare quella fantastica famiglia che lo aveva accolto come niente fosse. Era ora che la dea bendata baciasse un po’ anche lui!

“Ho una fantastica notizia: Bill e Charlie mi hanno scritto, dicono che verranno qua sta sera e si fermeranno per un paio di settimane, dovrebbero rimanere abbastanza da venire al binario 9 ¾” esclamò Molly quando ebbero finito e tutti lanciarono delle urla di gioia ed Harry si unì a loro.

Dopo un po’ ognuno si alzò e andò a fare quello che voleva. Harry, Fred e George tornarono in camera , i due più grandi per fare i compiti e l’altro per passare del tempo con Cheyzanne.

Si sistemarono in mezzo al parquet, i gemelli sdraiati con i fianchi che si toccavano, mentre Harry seduto a gambe incrociate di fronte a loro, appoggiato con la schiena al lato del letto.

Nell’esatto momento in cui toccò il pavimento Cheyzanne uscì dal suo nascondiglio saltandogli al collo, attorcigliandosi intorno ad esso e facendo quasi le fusa. Harry trasalì e riuscì a trattenere a stento un urlo.

 _“Ma che **cosssa** **diavolo** ti è pressso?!” _ chiese mettendosi una mano sul cuore e prendendo lunghi respiri per calmarsi _“Mi fai gli agguati adessssso?”_ continuò divertito e scoppiò a ridere quando il serpente gli sibilò nell’orecchio, tipo il serpente di Robin Hood.

 _“Mi mancavi. Mi annoio da morire quassssù, da sssola…”_ sussurrò continuando a strisciare lungo il busto prima di tornare sul collo e ruotando su sé stessa. Harry le accarezzo la testa e le fece i grattini.

 _“Anche tu… Almeno possssiamo rimanere insssieme quasssi ssssempre… Purtroppo non mi sssembra che la tua vita sssia cambiata molto da prima, no? Rimani sssempre chiusssa in un posssto, anche ssse in modo diverssso… SSSei mai ssstata all’aperto?”_ domandò dispiaciuto.

 _“Non ti preoccupare, ora sssono qui con te. Finalmente posssso parlare con qualcuno! E comunque no, però quando ero piccola avevo la gabbia in un giardino, accanto all’erba… Quesssto conta?”_ rispose sorridendo. _**_

 _“Che cosa crudele! Riussscivi vedere la libertà sssenza poterla raggiungere… In un certo sssenssso anche io ero rinchiussso ma sssono riussscito a ssscappare. Ti prometto che ti farò ussscire non appena possso, magari pure adesssso”_ disse ricambiando il sorriso.

Cheyzanne scese da lui e strisciò fino ai gemelli, che da un po’ avevano abbandonato i compiti e si erano messi a fissarli, avvolgendoli e stringendo abbastanza forte da avvicinarli ancora di più, praticamente erano abbracciati.

Stranamente i due gemelli non avevano neanche una minima traccia di paura in loro, come se sapessero per certo che non gli sarebbe successo niente, si sentivano come se al posto di un serpente letale ci fosse un tenero coniglietto. Strano.

 _“Che cosssa ne pensssi di loro? A me piacciono, e tanto anche”_ disse appoggiano la testa sui capelli di Fred e facendo ridere Harry. Erano molto buffi.

 _“Anche a me”_ rispose arrossendo. Per colpa di Dudley non aveva mai avuto amici ed ora, da un giorno all’altro, se ne ritrovava due fantastici.

 _“Anche ssse ho la sssensssazione che loro diventeranno molto più che amici –o fratelli, in quesssto cassso”_ disse in tono saputo Cheyzanne ed Harry rise ancora.

_“Già”_

“Mi dispiace interrompervi ma…”

“…Cosa state dicendo?” chiesero straniti.

“Dice che le piacete, non si vede? Vi sta abbracciando. Dovreste vedere le vostre facce!” rispose ridendo più forte.

“Ah… Questo è un abbraccio? Buono a sapersi…”

“Dille che anche lei ci piace”

“Lei vi capisce, siete voi che non parlate la sua lingua” disse divertito. A quel punto il serpente lasciò i gemelli e tornò al suo collo.

“Che ne dite di uscire un po’? Cheyzanne vorrebbe andare un po’ a vedere se c’è qualcosa di interessante nei dintorni…”

“Certo, perché no?” detto questo si alzarono ed uscirono, i compiti potevano aspettare.

  
*Sembra mia madre…

**Si, lei può sorridere, e fare altre espressioni u.u  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note D’Autore:

PS. Chi mi da il nome perfetto per una mia ff o mi aiuta a migliorare la trama riceve in premio uno spoiler, una risposta ad una domanda qualsiasi o qualunque cosa che si possa fare via messaggio. Ovviamente posso scegliere di non rispondere in caso la domanda sia troppo sconveniente, ma ci proverò e sarò onesta ;)

PPS. Ho cambiato questo passaggio nel primo capitolo (non il prologo) in caso decida di mettere dei branchi con un solo Alpha:

_ “Sono i ruoli all’interno del branco, penso tu sappia cos’è il maschio Alpha, in caso non lo sapessi è in maschio dominante, sono molto impulsivi e possessivi. In genere nei branchi dei lupi ce n’è solo uno ma in quelli dei lupi mannari di solito ce ne sono vari e ogni volta che il capo muore si sceglie per averne un altro, con qualche eccezione.  _

_ Ovviamente se poi si scopre che la persona al comando non è adatta si fa una riunione, si analizzano i fatti e se ci sono validi motivi per dimetterla se ne sceglie un altro, sempre tramite votazione” rispose provando a spiegare il più chiaramente possibile in modo che Kurt potesse capire bene, era molto importate dopotutto. _


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 3

 

Ginny!Bashing (?). lei sarà un personaggio cattivo, io la odio quindi se non vi piace… vi attaccate. Certo, potreste saltare questo e il prossimo capitolo ma ritornerà quindi… Se non vi piace no leggete.

 

\-------------------

Non appena uscirono Cheyzanne balzò giù dal collo di Harry e iniziò a saltellare da un cespuglio all’altro, arrampicandosi sugli alberi, strisciando in mezzo all’erba alta e girando su sé stessa tra di essa come un cane.

Harry e i gemelli stettero a guardarla divertiti per un po’, prima di stendersi sull’erba e iniziare a parlare del più e del meno.

Dopo qualche ora tornò da loro, la riportarono in camera e andarono a mangiare. Stare insieme li aveva completamente distolti da ciò che sarebbe successo quella sera, infatti Fred e George urlarono per la sorpresa quando i due fratelli più grandi spuntarono alle loro spalle dicendo un semplice ‘Buh’.

Bill era il più alto della famiglia, Harry gli arrivava circa sotto al petto. Aveva i capelli rossi (come tutta la famiglia) lunghi e un orecchino a forma di dente, anche se non sapeva di cosa. C’erano tre lunghe cicatrici che percorrevano la metà destra del suo viso, sembrava il graffio di un grosso felino o un lupo.

Certo che per essere uno che lavorava in banca era davvero strano, era vestito completamente in pelle: mantello, pantaloni stretti con collane e braccialetti annessi, l’unica cosa in cotone era maglietta nera. _‘O almeno lo è l’unica cosa visibile’_ pensò ridacchiando mentalmente come un idiota. Fortuna che aveva una buona faccia da poker…

Charlie invece era un leggermente più basso ma decisamente più muscoloso, portava i capelli più corti ma non di tanto, diciamo che al posto che averli fino alla schiena li portava fino alle spalle. Era vestito in modo casual: pantaloni larghi di jeans militari lunghi fino al ginocchio e una canottiera rossa che non lasciava niente all’immaginazione. Ma che peccato…

Si sentiva un idiota… Non era assolutamente appropriato avere pensieri del genere verso i figli delle persone che lo stavano ospitando e fratelli dei suoi migliori e unici amici…

In fin dei conti anche se li conosceva da poco sapeva di poterli già chiamare ‘migliori amici’, non solo perché non ne aveva altri ma anche perché gli sembrava di aver un legame speciale con loro.

Prima che potesse anche solo allungare la mano per presentarsi qualcuno da dietro lo urtò pesantemente, facendolo cadere faccia a terra.

Quando si rialzò vide la piccola di casa Weasley attaccata come un koala a Charlie, il quale non sembrava affatto stupito, doveva essere un abitudine. Dopo un po’ balzò giù e passò all’altro fratello.

“Hey Ginnynkins, come va cucciola? Ti siamo mancati?” quando lei annuì aggiunse “Eh, lo so, dovremmo tornare più spesso… Anche voi ci siete mancati” disse Bill stringendo forte la sorella.

“Noi intanto portiamo i vostri bagagli di sopra”

“Andiamo Harry, prendi questi” dissero lanciandogli una piccola valigetta mentre loro prendevano le altre e le portavano di sopra.

“Mhhh… C’è un problema: Ci sono solo due letti e siamo in cinque” disse pensieroso Fred.

“Di solito Bill e Charlie dormono insieme ma ora tu occupi il loro letto e purtroppo non ci sono altri letti liberi” Continuò George.

“Ron dorme con Ginny e Percy in un piccolo letto accanto a loro dato che ci sono stati problemi con le loro camere quindi…”

“…Potremmo ingrandire il letto in cui dormi ora così ci dormono Bill e Charlie…”

“…E tu vieni a dormire con noi” pensarono ad alta voce sorridenti.

“Non voglio fare il terzo incomodo, potrei dormire per terra, tanto ci sono abituato” propose incerto. In effetti era vero, spesso dormiva per terra dato che era più comodo del suo letto.

“Nahhh, ma ti pare?!”

 “Tu ormai sei il nostro bro!” esclamarono scandalizzati dal loro pensiero, sorvolando sulla parola ‘abituato’, avrebbero indagato più tardi.

“Beh, se non vuoi dormire con noi puoi stare con loro, non penso sia un problema, no?” chiese ai due che erano spuntati furtivamente dietro di lui.

Harry fece un salto di dieci metri e corse a nascondersi dietro ai gemelli, odiava le sorprese…

“Hey, calmati, siamo solo noi” disse Charlie sorridendo “Comunque non vedo dove sia il problema” continuò tirando fuori la bacchetta e ingrandendo un po’ il letto dei gemelli “Ecco fatto”

In quel momento Ginny entrò nella stanza correndo e iniziò a saltare sul letto “Posso dormire con voi come sempre, vero? Vero? Vero?” chiese con voce decisamente infantile, non era per niente adatta alla sua età anche se nessuno sembrava accorgersene.

“Questa volta no, mi dispiace. Harry dormirà con noi e in quattro staremmo davvero troppo stretti, sarà per la prossima volta” rispose Bill scompigliandole affettuosamente i capelli con una mano.

Ginny aspettò che tutti stessero facendo altro per girarsi verso di lui, scoccargli un occhiata omicida e mimare un “Non è ancora finita, dopo facciamo i conti” con la bocca.

Certo che era inquietante…

Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa le avesse fatto di male, prima di quei giorni non l’aveva mai vista!

Continuando a lanciare occhiate furtive alla ragazza aiutò gli altri a disfare i bagagli, se non altro così non sarebbe rimasto da solo con lei. O questo almeno funzionò finché non dovette andare in bagno.

_‘Ce la posso fare’_ pensò stringendo i denti e provò a trattenerla il più possibile ma dopo dieci minti stava scoppiando, quindi corse in bagno.

Ovviamente Ginny lo seguì.

Chiuse la porta a chiave e ci impiegò il più possibile a fare tutto, si lavò tre volte le mani, due la faccia e sperando di non trovarla più uscì.

Ed eccola davanti a lui…

“Hey Ginny… Come va?” chiese tituante.

“Come hai fatto?” domandò guardandolo minacciosa.

“Come ho fatto… cosa? Guarda, non capisco cosa intendi o perché tu ce l’abbia con me ma non ho fatto niente di male.”

“Non fare il finto tonto con me, guarda che ho capito i tuoi giochetti!” esclamò irata, tirando un pugno al muro accanto a lui.

“Calmati, giuro che non capisco di che parli!” ribatté sobbalzando: odiava la violenza e le urla.

“Certo, e ora mi dirai che non hai sedotto i miei fratelli per entrare nelle loro grazie. Hai idea di quanto ho lavorato per diventare la ‘piccola di casa’? Praticamente qui comando io, quindi o fai retromarcia di tua iniziativa o ti costringerò io a farla” sibilò minacciosa avvicinandosi. Avrà anche avuto un anno di meno ma era alta quanto Harry e, probabilmente per colpa della nutrizione inadeguata che aveva subito negli anni, era decisamente più in forze di lui.

Quando sentirono dei passi Ginny si allontanò di scatto e quando spuntarono i gemelli diventò improvvisamente amichevole.

“Ecco Harry, prima ti è caduto questo” disse gentilmente porgendogli un braccialetto.

“…Ma non è mio” disse guardandola con gli occhi sbarrati.

“E allora perché ce lo avevi?” domandò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Non è vero!” esclamò e i gemelli corsero in suo soccorso.

“Beh Ginny, se dice di no è no”

“Ora dobbiamo andare…”

“…Ci vediamo dopo” dissero trascinandolo via.

“Cosa voleva da te?” gli chiesero non appena si furono rintanati in camera.

“Non lo so… Io- non l’ho capito bene… Diceva cose strane, tipo che vi avrei sedotti per avere non so cosa e robe del genere. Vi prometto che non è così… Davvero” li rassicurò farfugliando.

“Non fare l’idiota…”

“…Come se tu potessi sedurci”

“No, dico, ma ci hai…”

…Visti? Siamo perfetti”

“Senza offesa” dissero con aria di superiorità, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

“Stiamo scherzando. Comunque ultimamente Ginny è…”

“…Così. Lasciala perdere, le passerà” e con questo ricominciarono a fare i compiti mentre Harry e Cheyzanne leggevano e commentavano i nuovi libri di Harry. Beh, per lo più Harry leggeva e l’altra lo aiutava a capire le cose.

Dopo un paio di capitoli qualcosa sulla sua gamba iniziò a vibrare ed Harry sobbalzò. Si era completamente dimenticato del telefono che aveva in tasca.

**Da: Sam**

_Hey Harry, come va? Sono il barista, ti ricordi di me? C:_

 

Harry arrossì. Come poteva dimenticarsi di lui? È stata la prima persona il vita sua a comportarsi bene con lui.

I gemelli si avvicinarono furtivi e gli rubarono il telefono di mano. Avevano guardato interessati tutta la scena e ora erano troppo curiosi per lasciar scorrere.

“Chi è?”

“Non ci avevi mica detto che…”

“…avevi una cotta”

“State insieme?”

“Come?” domandarono, assalendolo poi insieme con domande in modo così confusionario che non capì niente.

“BASTA! Lui è un mio amico, più o meno… È un conoscente. Ridatemi il telefono, Ora!” ordinò tendendo la mano.

“Tieni, adesso dicci tutto” dissero con un ghigno malefico.

“Ho semplicemente incontrato questo tipo che mi ha chiesto di scambiarci i numeri, niente di che…” spiegò diventando bordeaux.

“Ahh, quindi per far funzionare questo aggeggio…”

“…C’è bisogno di un numero?”

“Ah… È vero, mi ero dimenticato che non conoscete queste cose… Vi spiegherò come funziona un'altra volta” gli strappò il telefono di mano e rispose a Sam

 

**Da: Harry**

_Tutto bene, tu? Certo che mi ricordo di te. Cosa fai di bello?_

**Da: Sam**

_Bene, ma mi annoio… Quando torni a trovarmi?_ ****

**Da: Harry**

_Vado in un college molto lontano e dovrei poter tornare durante le vacanze_

**Da: Sam**

_È un vero peccato… Beh, almeno ci vedremo in quella circostanza, è sempre qualcosa C:_

**Da: Harry**

_Già… Scusa ma ora ti devo lasciare, devo andare a fare i compiti_ ****

 

**Da: Sam**

_Ok, alla prossima ;)_

**Da: Harry**

_Alla prossima_ ****

 

…Ecco, ora doveva trovare un posto in cui venire anche durante le vacanze di natale o non sarebbe riuscito a vederlo di nuovo… Che sbatti.

Certo, potrebbe chiederlo ai Weasley ma così gli rovinerebbe le vacanze… No, doveva trovare un altro posto. Va beh, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

Dal piano di sotto sentirono Molly chiamare tutti, era pronta la cena.

Il pasto trascorse abbastanza tranquillamente, con Charlie e Bill che parlavano dei loro lavori e condividevano nuovi aneddoti e Ginny che passava da fargli le fusa a mandare occhiate omicida ad Harry senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.

Quando si ritirarono per andare a dormire Ginny li seguì per un bel tratto, prima che i fratelli le ricordarono che doveva andare in camera sua e quindi si ritirò, guardando Harry con uno sguardo di fuoco.

Quella cosa stava diventando sempre più inquietante…

Diede la buonanotte ai gemelli e si mise a letto e indeciso da che parte sistemarsi si mise in mezzo mentre Charlie si mise alla sua destra e Bill alla sua sinistra. Non appena i due toccarono il cuscino crollarono, addormentandosi immediatamente. Dopo qualche secondi si ritrovò stretto da due paia di braccia, aveva la schiena scacchiata contro il petto di Bill e il torace contro quello di Charlie, con il viso così vicino che se si sporgeva solo un paio di centimetri l’avrebbe potuto baciare.

Si, sarebbe decisamente riuscito ad abituarsi.

 

Note D’ A u t o r e :

Eccolo qui, è più corto degli altri ma ho pensato di provare così e fare capitoli più corti ma più frequenti.

Fatemi sapere se vi piace J anche perché devo ammettere di essere rimasta un po’ delusa dal capitolo precedente dato che avevo solo una recensione, ma forse me lo merito… L

E vi supplico, aiutatemi a trovare un nome decente per le mie storie, VI PREEEGO *Occhioni dolci tipo gatto degli stivali o Darren Criss*

Alla prossima C:


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 4

La mattina dopo Harry si ritrovò nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato, schiacciato tra i due fratelli Weasley.

Fortuna che non doveva andare in bagno dato che sia Bill che Charlie lo tenevano talmente stretto che non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neanche volendo.

Passò quasi mezz’ora prima che anche gli altri si alzassero e lui passò tutto il tempo immobile, felice di poter stare in quel caldo abbraccio per così tanto tempo. Era una sensazione fantastica, si sentiva benissimo.

Era un po’ dura usare un bagno in cinque, beh, quattro dato che i gemelli andavano in bagno insieme, ma alla fine ce la fecero in tempo per colazione.

Il pasto procedette come al solito, con l’unica differenza che Ginny mostrava la sua ostilità ancora più palesemente di prima. Più volte i gemelli dovettero darle un calcio da sotto il tavolo per interrompere, anche solo momentaneamente, le sue occhiatacce che facevano sentire sempre più a disagio Harry.

_‘Non ho fatto niente di male, non ha ragione di fare così…’_ continuava a ripetersi, ma nonostante sapesse che logicamente era vero non riusciva ad evitare di pensare a che forse effettivamente poteva essere colpa sua… Stare dai Dursley gli aveva fatto proprio male…

Dopo la colazione Charlie e Bill andarono in camera con Fred e George per aiutarli con dei compiti che non avevano capito, quindi Harry per non essere d’intralcio andò a fare conoscenza con Ron.

“Ciao” disse avvicinandosi incerto.

“Hey, come va? Certo che però è strano che non abbiamo ancora parlato, no? Cioè, voglio dire, abbiamo la stessa età, non è vero amico?” disse farfugliando il Weasley stringendogli la mano e scuotendogliela troppo energicamente.

“Già. Quindi… Ti va di conoscerci meglio?” domandò ancora titubante..

“Certo! Allora, a me piace il Quiddich, gli scacchi, i furetti, le cacca bombe, Mielandia, i Chudley Cannons (la mia squadra preferita di Quiddich), l’estate e… Ehmmm, il Quiddich. L’avevo già detto? Va beh. E a te?”

…Harry già non lo sopportava.

A questo pensiero sentì una scarica di senso di colpa percorrergli la spina dorsale. Erano i genitori di questo ragazzo che lo stavano ospitando così generosamente qundo Ron _doveva_ piacergli!

“Mi piacciono i gatti, i serpenti, il blu e il nero e… Non so bene cosa dire” rispose non essendo abituato a fare cose del genere, ad elencare delle cose, lui preferiva conversare e far emergere i propri interessi.

“Certo che è strano, di solito i gemelli stanno raramente con altre persone invece a te ti hanno fatto entrare subito nel loro duo. Si sono addirittura divisi per farti stare in mezzo a loro. Non pensavo neanche più a loro come due persone separate ormai. Miseriaccia Harry, come hai fatto?”

“Io- fatto- cosa?”

Fortunatamente venne salvato da quella discussione imbarazzante da Fred che senza una parola entrò nella stanza, lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò via.

Certo che i gemelli erano davvero possessivi.

***

I giorni passarono più o meno tutti uguali ma ad Harry non dispiaceva affatto. Stare lì, con i suoi _amici_ , era fantastico.

Il giorno seguente sarebbero andati a prendere il treno per Hogwarts ed Harry era terrorizzato. Continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza pensando e ripensando senza sosta a cosa aveva potuto dimenticare di mettere via e tirando fuori tutto dal suo baule per poi rimetterle dentro.

E se avesse scordato qualcosa?

Di certo non sarebbe potuto tornare a prenderla quindi gli sarebbe mancata tutto l’anno..

Nella sua mente schizzarono immagini dei suoi vecchi professori mentre lo bacchettavano o usavano il bastone per sculacciarlo quando dimenticava qualcosa o si ‘comportava male’ (ovviamente in realtà era sempre colpa di Dudley) dato che suo zio aveva dato queste esatte istruzioni al preside, con tanto di finta prescrizione di una psichiatra e una motivazione assurda. Comunque Harry tendeva a credere che in verità, anche se nessuno credeva ai suoi parenti, i professori si divertivano a sfogare le loro frustrazioni su di lui.

E se anche Hogwarts picchiassero gli studenti? Sarebbe scappato o avrebbe scelto di rimanere e imparare qualcosa? Beh, almeno così poteva stare lontano da Privet Drive senza sforzo per un po’…

Fortunatamente in quel momento arrivarono i gemelli a distrarlo da quegli stupidi pensieri. Dopotutto suo zio non aveva modo di contattare la scuola per dirgli cosa fare, mica si sarebbe comprato un gufo addestrato solo per assicurarsi che la sua vita fosse un inferno anche lì… Vero?

“Andiamo…”

“E non pensarci troppo, tanto…”

“…Se dimentichi qualcosa mamma te lo spedisce”

Ah, ok, ora stava meglio.

“Parlatemi dei prof che ci sono lì”

“C’è il professor Piton, insegna pozioni e anche se è un bastardo…”

“…Siamo convinti che in fondo, mooolto in fondo, sia un uomo molto dolce”

“La McGranitt è una donna molto severa ma gentile”

“Il professore di difesa contro le arti oscure invece…”

“…Cambia praticamente ogni anno”

“Hagrid è il guardacaccia, un po’ tonto ma amabile…”

“…È mezzo gigante”

“Silente è il preside…”

“…Gli manca qualche rotella” dissero i gemelli a turno.

Prima che finissero Ron arrivò e lo trascinò via. Successe tutto così in fretta che Harry non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a dire una parola che si trovava in camera del rosso seduto davanti ad una scacchiera.

“Fai una partita con me? Si? Fantastico. Inizio io che sono dei bianchi” detto questo iniziarono a giocare. Beh, Ron giocava e Harry provava a stargli dietro a fatica, ancora confuso su quello che era successo.

Non sapeva neanche come muovere i pezzi, così dopo un paio di partite disastrose il rosso si degnò finalmente di insegnargli a giocare così gli spiegò confusamente in che modo muovere le varie cose ma Harry continuava a non capirci niente.

Dopo due ore tornò in camera distrutto, senza neanche aver cenato si infilò a letto e aspettò che gli altri quattro si unissero a lui prima di addormentarsi.

\----------------------------------------------

Note D’Autore:

 

Mi dispiace il ritardo ma il mio topolino è morto… Quindi per un bel po’ sono stata troppo depressa per scrivere… E per le scorse settimane ho lavorato ad un Monopoly di Harry Potter, se qualcuno è interessato poi caricherò le foto su facebook. Comunque adesso sono qui C:

Una mia fantastica e adorabile lettrice, anche chiamata [**cesca81**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=242128), mi ha fatto notare una cosa:

_“Ciao, bellissima storia!_  
Odio Ginny...opportunista....comunqueeee....Harry non è troppo piccolo per avere "certi pensieri"?   
Un bacio al prossimo chappy :)  
♥♥♥”

Questo era un copia incolla. In caso altri lo abbiano pensato faccio ancora copia e incolla della risposta che ho dato:

_“Grazie mille, spero continui a piacerti C:_  
So che potrebbe sembrare un po' piccolo ma pensieri del genere iniziano a formarsi alle medie, quindi proprio a quell'età, infatti non sono proprio pensieri definiti e fantasie, sono per lo più cotte e desiderio di stare vicino fisicamente ad una persona che ti piace, anche solo con un abbraccio (o almeno questo è quello che è successo a me e i miei coetanei da quello che ho sentito dire).  
Sempre in questa fascia di età (più o meno 11-14 anni, non sono un esperta ma l'ho letto su yahoo answer quindi mi fido) si iniziano ad avere le prime erezioni dovute ad eccitamento quindi non penso sia troppo presto.  
Spero di essermi spiegata esaurientemente C:  
  
 _Al prossimo capitolo ;)_  
Sebastian Smythe  
XOXOXO”

Ecco, spero che abbia aiutato a far chiarezza ad alcune risposte.

Ricordate, chiedere è lecito, rispondere è cortesia. Ma tanto io vi risponderò sempre (se posso)C:


	6. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 5

 

Non l’avevo scritto prima quindi: WARNING **_OOC_**

 

“ Allora Harry, tutto quello che devi fare è prendere oltrepassare quel muro. Non ti preoccupare, non ci andrai a sbattere” gli sussurrò in modo rassicurante Charlie nell’orecchio, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Harry prese un respiro profondo e con l’appoggio di Charlie si spinse con calma contro il muro, e come gli aveva detto il rosso  ci passò tranquillamente attraverso. Certo che il mondo dei maghi non finiva mai di stupirlo.

La stazione in cui si ritrovarono era enorme. La prima cosa che vide era il pavimento: era fatto di vetro e sotto si vedeva chiaramente un vecchio castello di notte dall’alto. Purtroppo non si vedeva bene perché non solo c’erano delle nuvole che in parte lo coprivano ma che c’erano moltissimi ragazzi e i loro genitori, quindi riuscivi a vederlo solo in parte.

“Oddio, siamo ancora a Londra? Quanto siamo saliti? Mi stanno venendo le vertigini… Siamo in troppi! E se il vetro si rompe? Sono troppo giovane per morire!” esclamò andando nel panico e abbracciando Fred come se dovesse cadere da un momento all’altro.

I gemelli scoppiarono a ridere “Questa stazione viene usata da quando è stata fondata Hogwarts, fin troppo tempo fa…”

“Quindi perché in tutti questi anni dovrebbe cadere proprio ora? Non farebbero mai una cosa pericolosa…”

“…Silente non lo permetterebbe mai (NdA Pfffh) E comunque è finto, in verità è di marmo, è un incantesimo che…”

“…Te lo fa vedere così. Questa che vedi è Hogwarts”

Harry diventando più rosso dei capelli di Ron si staccò dal ragazzo, maledicendosi per non averci pensato prima.

Ora che l’ansia era scomparsa, più o meno, riuscì ad osservare meglio ciò che lo circondava. Le pareti sembravano immense ed erano ricoperte da un gigantesco dipinto. Rappresentavano varie creature del mondo magico: fenici, unicorni, centauri, sirene, e così via… I disegni erano molto grandi, praticamente erano alti il triplo di Bill. Le creature interagivano tra loro e con i ragazzi in perfetta pace e armonia. Sarebbe rimasto lì a guardarli per sempre…

Il soffitto era altissimo e a volta, era fatto di marmo e dava un aria imponente ma leggera a quel posto. Era il luogo più bello in cui era mai stato. Il posto era pieno zeppo di ragazzi, adulti e animali. C’era un casino incredibile, anche se fortunatamente non c’era l’eco a peggiore le cose.

Dopo qualche minuto, troppo poco per i suoi gusti, iniziarono a salire e Harry si rattristò leggermente, gli sarebbe mancato quel posto. Comunque in poco i gemelli riuscirono a tirarlo su di morale.

Entrarono in una cabina vuota e si accomodarono, Fred e George si sedettero davanti ad Harry e appoggiarono i piedi sul suo grembo.

“Allora Harry, abbiamo pensato a quello che ci hai detto” iniziò Fred.

 “E… Non ci riusciamo. Avevi ragione” finì George.

“Avevo ragione…?” domando preso alla sprovvista.

“SI! Abbiamo provato a passare un po’ di tempo separati ma…”

“…È stato terribile. Non possiamo immaginarci una vita così” affermarono prendendo la mano del gemello per confortarsi. Il solo pensiero di non avere l’altro con sé era angosciante e orribile.

“Quindi ne abbiamo parlato e…”

“…Ci siamo messi insieme. Ma è un segreto ovviamente” non appena finirono questa frase Harry iniziò a saltellare sul posto e a fare urletti acuti da perfetto fanboy (anche se direi più da fangirl), le mani e le braccia che si dimenavano.

In quel momento entrarono una ragazza bassina e con i capelli spettinati castani e un ragazzo grassottello con i capelli neri.

“Avete visto un rosp-” la ragazza si interruppe guardando Harry come se fosse pazzo, e probabilmente lo era “Cosa succede?”

“LA MIA OTP È DIVENTATA CANON” urlò quasi più entusiasta dei diretti interessati. *

“Ok… Beh, congratulazioni…? Penso. Allora… Ciao” farfugliò la ragazza indietreggiando inquietata e, senza smettere di guardarlo, uscì. Harry non si accorse minimamente di quello che era successo mentre i gemelli sì, e ridacchiarono divertiti. Certo che il loro amico era davvero strano.

Fred bloccò la porta con un veloce incantesimo “O-TIPI? Canon…?” chiesero curiosi.

“No, O-T-P, è la _tua_ Ship, quella che preferisci a tutte le altre, e Canon significa che diventa reale”

“Quindi hai tante… Barche** e una che preferisci e quindi la compri…?”

“Nonono, una Ship è una coppia, tipo la Johnlock, la Kurtbastian, la Klaine, la Brittana o la Sdrarri***. La mia coppia preferita è la Kurtbastian, quindi è la mia OTP, ma nella serie non stanno insieme quindi non è Canon. Kurt e Blaine invece sono fidanzati quindi è Canon. Capito?” domandò con gli occhi pieni d’aspettativa, sembrava davvero che credesse a quello che stava dicendo.

“Penso di sì?” disse esitando George.

“Ahhh, come quando ci hai chiamato Forge?”esclamò Fred.

“Esatto! Quello è il nome della vostra Ship”

“Ok, abbiamo capito. Queste cose le hai…”

“…Inventate tu o le hai imparate da qualche parte?”

“Beh, nel sottoscala quando finivo le faccende non c’era molto da fare, così spendevo il mio tempo leggendo fanfiction, scrivendone e guardando film e serie tv” spiegò con un sorriso.

“Sottoscala…?” chiesero confusi. Quando Harry si accorse cosa gli era scappato si mise una mano sulla bocca e si maledì internamente. 

“Vi prego, non potete dire a nessuno quello che ho detto. _Nessuno_ ”

“…Che cosa? Cosa c’è che non va in un sottoscala?” domandarono sospettosi.

“Niente!” squittì spaventato, si sentiva con le spalle al muro.

“Harry” disse Fred ammonendolo “Diccelo”

“Io- Non posso, sono stanco. Ora dormo, ciao” detto questo si raggomitolò e si addormentò. 

Riusciva ad addormentarsi a comando da anni ormai, ci riusciva ovunque e in qualunque circostanza. Era una tecnica che aveva imparato dai Dursley, lo aiutavano a superare i momenti difficile e a riposarsi quando aveva del tempo libera dato che la notte dormiva male e poco, di solito o gli aveva degli incubi che lo svegliavano oppure doveva fare un lavoro.

Il fatto che avesse paura del buio, era claustrofobico e odiava i ragni non migliorava la cosa. Così quando era rinchiuso nel ripostiglio, quando non mangiava da giorni o dopo un po’ che lo zio lo picchiava, si addormentava, così non doveva subire il terrore, la fame e il dolore.

***

Quando si svegliò dovevano essere passate parecchie ora dato che fuori era già buio.

Mentre dormiva era stato spostato, ora era seduto con la schiena contro il petto di una persona e le gambe sopra quelle di un’altra. Era comodo, confortevole e caldo, quindi decise di non aprire gli occhi e rimanere lì così per ancora un altro po’.

Una mano iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli così aprì gli occhi.

“Harry-…”

“No”

“Ma-”

“Non ne voglio parlare. Non ancora per lo meno…”

“Ok…”

“Siamo arrivati?” domandò assonnato.

“Si… Andiamo” lentamente presero le loro cose e scesero, ritrovandosi in mezzo ad una foresta. 

Una voce molto profonda e iniziò a chiamare quelli del primo anno, così i tre dovettero separarsi “Allora, segui Hagrid, divertiti e ci rivediamo in Sala Grande” gli dissero i gemelli abbracciandolo. Sembrava la scena di un film, infatti tutti li stavano guardando in modo strano. Probabilmente erano uno spettacolo… Curioso?

Harry andò verso l’uomo che li stava chiamando e rimase a bocca aperta. Era a dir poco gigantesco. Era addirittura più grosso dello zio Vernon… non pensava fosse possibile. Era così alto che quando camminava doveva stare attento a schivare e scostare i rami dato che rischiava che gli arrivassero in faccia. Nonostante il suo aspetto burbero però aveva un perenne sorriso stampato faccia che ammorbidiva il suo aspetto generale e lo rendeva più simpatico.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono ad un lago. Sembrava molto grande e vicino a loro c’era un piccolo molo con un sacco di barchette di legno. Hagrid gli disse di entrare nelle barche, massimo cinque per imbarcazione così con calma lo fecero. Quando ebbero finito si girò intorno in cerca dei remi ma le barche iniziarono a muoversi da sole.

Lui capitò insieme al ragazzo biondo, Draco, che aveva incontrato al negozio dei vestiti, un tizio di colore, il ragazzo che aveva visto sul treno e Ron.

Draco stava discutendo animosamente con il tizio di colore, il ragazzo del treno continuava a guardarsi in giro come in cerca di qualcosa mentre Ron lo stava assillando.

“Cosa pensi che ci facciano fare allo smistamento? Fred e George mi hanno detto che bisogna fare un sacco di prove difficilissime. Se non è vero li uccido. Tutto questo pensare e dover preoccuparmi mi sta facendo venire fame” si lagnò il rosso sbattendo i piedi sul fondo della barca. Fortunatamente gli altri due erano troppo occupati per accorgersi di loro.

All’improvviso entrarono in un tunnel buio e quando ne uscirono si trovarono davanti la vista più bella che avessero mai visto. Proprio davanti ai loro occhi si trovava un castello magnifico e imponente. Anche se era notte si vedeva abbastanza bene perché tutte le finestre erano illuminate. 

Harry stava praticamente salivando alla sola idea di vivere in un posto come quello, anche se solo temporaneamente.

Quando arrivarono una vecchia signora si avvicinò e li invitò a scendere, ringraziò Hagrid e li portò, attraverso una porticina sul retro, davanti ad un enorme portone di legno. Se Hagrid fosse riuscito a passare dalla prima porta attraversare questa sarebbe stato molto più facile.

Prima di aprirla la donna fece un discorso che ad Harry non piacque affatto. Se da una parte professava su quanto bisognava essere uniti e fedeli ai compagni della propria casa e di come erano una famiglia dall’altra sembrava quasi che dicesse che i tuoi amici dovevano essere _solo_ della tua casa. Questa cosa proprio non la sopportava. Già prima non aveva mai avuto amici, e ora gli vietavano a prescindere l’opportunità di farsene in altre case e gli decidevano per lui chi dovevano essere? Sperava di aver capito male perché se no questi tizi erano impazziti.

Quando finalmente entrarono nella stanza Harry notò subito che il cielo era stato incantato proprio come alla stazione, ma questa volta si vedeva il cielo, quasi come se il tetto non esistesse.

C’erano cinque grandi tavoli, quattro sistemati verticalmente e uno orizzontalmente su un piano rialzato, come un palco. Probabilmente erano i quattro erano per le case e l’altro dei professori.

La signora di prima si mise sul palco davanti alle case con una sedia e un cappello tutto rotto e sgualcito. Spiegò brevemente come si sarebbe svolto lo smistamento e tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. Praticamente bisognava solo indossare il cappello e lui faceva tutto il lavoro.

Quando questo iniziò a cantare quasi tutti quelli del primo anno si sorpresero, prima di iniziare ad ascoltare veramente le parole.

_Forse pensate che non son bello,_

_ma non giudicate da quel che vedete_

_io ve lo giuro che mi scappello_

_se uno più bello ne troverete._

_Potete tenervi le vostre bombette_

_i vostri cilindri lucidi e alteri,_

_son io quello che al posto vi mette_

_e al mio confronto gli altri son zeri._

_Non c'è pensiero che nascondiate_

_che il mio potere non sappia vedere,_

_quindi indossatemi ed ascoltate_

_qual è la casa in cui rimanere._

_È forse Grifondoro la vostra via,_

_culla dei coraggiosi di cuore:_

_audacia, fegato, cavalleria_

_fan di quel luogo uno splendore._

_O forse è a Tassorosso la vostra vita,_

_dove chi alberga è giusto e leale:_

_qui la pazienza regna infinita_

_e il duro lavoro non è innaturale._

_Oppure Corvonero, il vecchio e il saggio,_

_se siete svegli e pronti di mente,_

_ragione e sapienza qui trovan linguaggio_

_che si confà a simile gente._

_O forse a Serpeverde, ragazzi miei,_

_voi troverete gli amici migliori_

_quei tipi astuti e affatto babbei_

_che qui raggiungono fini ed onori!_

_Venite dunque senza paure_

_E mettetemi in capo all'istante_

_Con me sarete in mani sicure_

_Perché io sono un Cappello Parlante!_

“Hannah Abbott” chiamò la signora, Minerva McGranitt così la ragazza si sedette sullo sgabello e indossò il cappello parlante.

Qualche secondo dopo esso urlò:

“TASSOROSSO”

E così la lista di nomi continuò. 

Per la ragazza del treno, Hermione Granger, il cappello parlante ci mise quattro minuti ad assegnarla a Corvonero, di solito ci metteva al massimo uno o due minuti.

Il ragazzo che insieme a lei prima li avevano disturbato lui e i gemelli e che aveva incontrato una seconda volta sull’imbarcazione invece dopo essere stato assegnato ai Grifondoro se ne andò via con ancora il copricapo addosso, dovette tornare indietro a restituirlo. Harry si sentì male dato che tutti stavano ridendo di lui, odiava quando qualcuno lo faceva.

Per Draco invece la cosa fu molto veloce, non appena la sua testa venne sfiorata dall’oggetto subito questo gridò “SERPEVERDE!”

Ron continuò a lagnarsi, dicendo che doveva assolutamente finire in Grifondoro oppure chissà qualche cosa oscura sarebbe successa e sottolineando che aveva fame. Ovviamente finì in quella casa.

Quando arrivò il suo turno Harry si fermò finalmente a riflettere davvero alla canzone del cappello parlante. Ogni casa aveva delle belle caratteristiche anche se lui onestamente preferiva i Tassorosso e i Serpeverde. Lealtà e astuzia. Certo, il coraggio era una bella cosa, ma senza l’intelligenza non andava molto lontano e la stessa cosa valeva per la sete di sapere, se poi non la mettevi in pratica a che serviva? Ovviamente erano qualità che apprezzava ma semplicemente preferiva le altre.

Indossò il cappello e subito questo si mise a parlare con lui.

“Mhhh, questa è davvero difficile… Vedo la voglia di imparare e di usare le cose apprese, perfetto per un Corvonero. Però guardando bene posso vedere chiaramente un coraggio da leoni. Mhhh, stare con i Serpeverde ti condurrebbe sulla via della grandezza e riusciresti a fare grandi cose, ma anche nelle altre case… Da come vivi la vita e da come hai reagito prima con quel tuo compagno che veniva deriso colgo in te la grande voglia di fidarti di qualcuno ed essergli leale, anche se potresti aver già incontrato queste persone – Harry pensò a Fred e George – tipico del Tassorosso… Mhhh… Penso di essere giunto ad una conclusione”

Il cappello si raddrizzò ed urlò più forte che poteva:

.

.

\---------------------------------------------

Note D’Autore:

 

*Io ho fatto la stessa cosa quando ho scoperto che delle mie amiche si erano messe insieme. Diciamo che mi sono auto citato XD

**Barche: Ship in inglese

*** Ho usato le mie Ship [Johnlock: Sherlock BBC = John+Sherlock // Kurtbastian: Glee = Kurt+Sebastian // Klaine: Glee = Kurt+Blaine // Brittana:Glee = Brittany+Santana // Sdrarri: Harry Potter modificato = Drarry = Draco+Harry (you don’t say?)]

 

C’E L’HO FATTAAA!!! Yey, sono riuscita a pubblicare in un tempo decente c:. Ho pubblicato il capitolo 4 betato, dopo sistemo questo 

 

Ps. Io AMO questa persona! XD

[ ** Voluptas_Behemuth ** ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=619566) ****

Olaaa :D io sono Volly e sinceramente adoro FredxGeorge, Harry piccolo frocetto stetostenico e tutta la banda Weasley che accoglie uno in casa manco glichiedela sua storia o perché fosse in giro solo e non avesse nessuno da cui andare! :3  
hope to see you soon,  
Volly (il mio nick è troppo lungo! -.-")


	7. Capitolo 6

Capitolo 6

 

_ Il cappello si raddrizzò ed urlò: _

__

“NON LO SO!”

…

Nella sala grande cadde un silenzio di tomba. Mai prima d’ora il cappello parlante non era riuscito a prendere una decisione. Certo, c’erano stati momenti in cui era stato indeciso, anche per una ventina di minuti, ma alla fine sceglieva sempre una casa. Anche i professori sembravano scioccati.

Il cappello era troppo grande per Harry e gli cadeva sugli occhi, infatti dovette alzarlo per guardare le reazioni dei presenti, per capire se era normale ciò che stava succedendo. Ottenne una risposta negativa.

Silente si alzò con calma dalla sua sedia e si avvicinò a lui guardandolo in modo strano. Ad Harry non piaceva affatto.

“Curioso, davvero curioso. Qual è il tuo cognome?” domandò con uno strano luccichio negli occhi.

“Dursley, signore” disse in tono sicuro, non voleva farsi vedere debole da quell’individuo, ma evitò di guardarlo negli occhi: aveva letto su _Hogwarts: A History_ che era un Legimentis. I suoi pensieri erano privati e così dovevano rimanere!

“Bene, bene. Direi che dato che il cappello parlante non sa decidere la casa ti metterei in Grifondoro, lì ci sono un po’ meno ragazzi” continuò in tono gioviale, come se stesse parlando del tempo

 Harry stortò lievemente il naso, si vedeva chiaramente che il vecchio mentiva, c’erano un sacco di persone al tavolo di quella casa mentre in Tassorosso c’era un bel po’ di gente in meno. E poi non voleva andare in Grifondoro, anche se c’erano Fred e George facevano troppo casino.

“Ma Silente, non abbiamo mai fatto una cosa del genere, non è mai successo… Io direi di riprovare una volta finito il banchetto. Magari con più tempo…” sussurrò agitata la McGranitt, non potevano farsi vedere titubanti di fronte agli studenti.

“No” cantò il cappello parlante e tutti sussultarono, di solito urlava solo i nomi delle case e la canzone della scuola. Molti si chiesero se non fosse completamente impazzito ma rimasero in silenzio “ _Io_ sono il cappello parlante quindi _io_ prendo le decisioni” la canzone sembrava aggressiva, come se fosse arrabbiato.

“Certo, certo” disse in modo rassicurante.

“Non usare quel tono con me Silly, sono più vecchio e saggio di te” sbottò il cappello cantando con tono saputo e strafottente in lirica, facendo incupire il preside “Il ragazzo passerà una settimana con ogni casa, cioè un mese, e quando il tempo sarà scaduto prenderò la mia decisione. Così ho detto e così si farà! L’ordine sarà: Grifondoro, Corvonero, Serpeverde e Tassorosso” annunciò usando una melodia rock, con tanto di acuto finale.

“Come vuoi…” disse Silente facendo un cenno alla McGranitt, la quale disse ad Harry che poteva andare a sedersi dove voleva.

Immediatamente Harry schizzò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e si piazzò tra Fred e George, e il primo gli piazzò subito un braccio sulle spalle mentre l’altro gli prese più discretamente la mano sotto il tavolo. Tutti al tavolo sbarrarono gli occhi e spalancarono la bocca, era ovvio che il pensiero comune era: Ma che cazz-?”

“Fred…? Non ci presenti? Avresti dovuto dirmelo che ti eri trovato un ragazzo, e carino per di più” disse un ragazzo più grande in tono malizioso non appena si fu ripreso dallo shock. Il trio continuò tranquillamente a mangiare, senza rispondere ne a quella ne a tutte le domande che seguirono. Certo che quei ragazzi non conoscevano il significato di privacy!

Finirono di mangiare il più in fretta possibile, ascoltarono gli avvertimenti di Silente e andarono a rifugiarsi nei dormitori.

Tecnicamente Harry sarebbe dovuto andare con quelli del suo anno, ma invece seguì i gemelli nella loro camera. Non gliene fregava niente delle regole, lui non si sarebbe separato dalle uniche persone di cui si fidava e che ormai considerava come fratelli, o anche di più.

“Capito male baby, questa è la mia stanza” lo derise lo stesso ragazzo di prima facendogli l’occhiolino. Non era inquietante, affatto.

“Piantala Daniel, è il mio ragazzo quindi dorme qua. E non si discute” gli comunicò Fred fermamente, si capiva dal tono che non poteva fare niente per opporsi, era così e basta.

Harry lo guardò un po’ perplesso ma non disse niente, si fidava di lui.

“Calmati tigre, come vuoi tu. Ma non sei un po’ troppo grande per lui? Ha undici anni. Potreste lasciarvi…” suggerì in tono malizioso facendo un occhiolino ad Harry.

“Awww, parli quasi come se sapessi qualcosa di quello che stai parlando” ribatté George ridendo. Daniel arrossì ed andò a letto.

“…Di cosa stavate parlando?” chiese Harry sconcertato. Non aveva capito granché di quello scambio di battute.

“Lascia perdere. L’importante è che ti…”

“…Ricordi che sei il fidanzato di Fred.”

“Così almeno potrai dormire qua” i tra si misero il pigiama, beh, Harry non l’aveva comprato quindi usava magliette grandi dei gemelli e di Bill e Charlie, ed andarono a letto.

Ovviamente lo condividevano, tanto i letti di Hogwarts erano enormi, ci stavano tutti tranquillamente.

Harry era in mezzo a Fred e George e i due lo stringevano, abbracciandosi contemporaneamente. Harry sorrise pensando a quanto era fortunato prima di addormentarsi.

I gemelli invece andarono avanti a parlare per un bel po’, parlando della loro relazione, di Harry e di come avrebbero gestito le cose quell’ano. Quando George sbadigliò capirono che era ora di andare a dormire quindi si baciarono e poco dopo si addormentarono.

****

La mattina dopo quando i gemelli si svegliarono si accorsero subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, Harry non c’era più.

I gemelli si scambiarono uno sguardo pensieroso e fecero spallucce: Harry la mattina si alzava sempre prima ed andava a cucinare la colazione per tutti, diceva che lo faceva sentire bene.

Si alzarono e si vestirono con calma, ignorando i commenti di Daniel estremamente volgari. Ma non si stancava mai quello? Era mattina!

Si diressero nella sala grande e non si sorpresero a trovarla praticamente vuota, dopotutto mancava ancora mezz’ora all’ora di colazione. Non si stupirono più di tanto neanche a trovare Harry seduto al tavolo con tre piatti fumanti. Uova, pancetta, una fetta di torta e un bel the.

“Ciao, vi ho preparato la colazione” disse con un sorriso radioso.

“Grazie” dissero contemporaneamente baciandogli la guancia e facendolo arrossire.

Dopo un paio di minuti una voce alle loro spalle disse con voce altezzosa “Hey tu, Dursley, giusto?” facendo voltare Harry. Era lo stesso ragazzo biondo che aveva incontrato da Madama McClan.

“Si, e tu sei…? Scusa, non mi ricordo il tuo nome” il biondo sembrava mortalmente offeso.

“Io sono Draco Malfoy” disse tutto impettito ed Harry ridacchiò.

“Ciao, volevi qualcosa?”

“Si, tra poco ti accorgerai che alcune famiglie di maghi sono migliori delle altre. Non vorrai mica sbagliarti fin dall’inizio e fare amicizia con quelle sbagliate, no? Io posso aiutarti a scegliere” continuò con fare sicuro e arrogante, guardando vagamente i due Weasley.

“Grazie per l’offerta ma io ho già capito quali sono i veri amici. Se vuoi posso mostrarlo io a te” rispose sempre con un sorriso sincero. Si vedeva che anche quel ragazzo ne aveva passate tante, nessuno cresciuto in un ambiente familiare sano parlerebbe in quel modo.

Draco sembrava scioccato, non solo Harry l’aveva rifiutato, ma non era neanche un vero rifiuto. Indeciso sul da farsi mise il broncio e se ne andò.

Harry fece spallucce e tornarono a mangiare e chiacchierare, e dopo poco gli altri entrarono.

_ Tutti _ nella sala stavano sussurrando e ridacchiando mentre lo guardavano, alcuni neanche se preoccupavano di tenere le voci basse e semplicemente spettegolavano su di lui.

Lo odiava.

Gli era sempre piaciuto passare inosservato, era l’unico aspetto positivo della sua vecchia vita. Ora invece, avere tutti questi occhi addosso… Si sentiva incredibilmente a disagio. Gli veniva voglia di correre in camera e nascondersi sotto il letto, ma non poteva… Stupida scuola.

Dopo la colazione Silente ripeté le regole più importanti: Niente corridoio del terzo piano e niente foresta, la probabile pena: morte.

Harry non riusciva a capire quale idiota metteva delle cose potenzialmente fatali in una scuola… Proprio non ci arrivava.

La McGranitt diede gli orari ai Grifondoro prima di ordinare al prefetto di accompagnare il primo anno alla loro prima lezione. Fred e George lo salutarono e dovettero dividersi.

Vedere quei due allontanarsi mentre lui era accerchiato da persone che lo additavano e parlavano di lui sembrava un incubo che diventava realtà. Prima si sentiva più al sicuro dato che aveva i gemelli, ma ora era completamente esposto…

Senza guardarsi troppo intorno iniziò a seguire il prefetto tenendo un passo sostenuto e non appena arrivò in classe reclamò il primo banco nell’angolo, proprio davanti ad una lavagna. Non voleva sembrare un secchione e venir preso di mira come gli altri anni ma non riusciva a leggere da lontano.

Riprese l’orario per leggerlo dato che prima non aveva avuto tempo. *

 

Orario

| 

Lunedì

| 

Martedì

| 

Mercoledì

| 

Giovedì

| 

Venerdì  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
8.15

| 

Trasfiguraz/S

| 

DifesaCAO/C

| 

Pozioni/T

| 

/

| 

Erbologia/S  
  
9.10

| 

Trasfiguraz/S

| 

DifesaCAO/C

| 

Incantesimi/S

| 

/

| 

Pozioni/C  
  
10.05

| 

Intervallo

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
10.15

| 

Pozioni/S

| 

Pozioni/S

| 

Erbologia/C

| 

Incantesimi/C

| 

StoriaMag/S  
  
11.10

| 

Incantesimi/T

| 

Pozioni/S

| 

DifesaCAO/S

| 

Incantesimi/C

| 

Trasfigura/ T  
  
12.05

| 

Intervallo

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
12.20

| 

StoriaMagia/C

| 

Incantesimi/T

| 

DifesCAO/T

| 

Trasfiguraz/T

| 

Trasfiguraz/C  
  
13.10

| 

DifesaCAO/C

| 

Trasfiguraz/C

| 

StoriaMagia/S

| 

StoriaMagia/T

| 

DifesCAO/T  
  
14.05

| 

Pranzo

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
16.15

| 

Erbologia/T

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
17.10

| 

Erbologia/T

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
00.15

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Divinazione/T

| 

 

| 

   
  
01.10

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Divinazione/T

| 

 

| 

   
  
02.05

| 

 

| 

 

| 

Divinazione/T

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

 

Quindi ora aveva Trasfigurazione con i Serpeverde. Chissà se avrebbe incontrato di nuovo il tizio biondo.

I suoi compagni di casa si sistemarono due per banco dalla parte opposta della classe in cui era lui, ma ad Harry non importava, anzi, così stava più tranquillo e nessuno lo disturbava.

Quando entrarono i Serpeverde invece occuparono la parte della classe in cui era seduto, ma evitarono palesemente di mettersi accanto a lui, dopotutto era un Grifondoro.

Fred e George lo avevano avvisato della rivalità tra le due case, ma lui non capiva il senso. Perché se due persone, anche se erano i fondatori, avevano litigato un sacco di tempo fa allora anche loro dovevano farlo? E poi chi lo dice che Salazar e Godric avevano davvero litigato e, in caso fosse successo, mai fatto la pace?

Lui non ci stava. Gli sembrava una cazzata.

In quel momento vide entrare con la coda dell’occhio due persone familiari. Ron e Draco. Si guardò intorno e notò che c’erano solo due banchi liberi, quello accanto al suo e uno in fondo insieme ai Grifondoro. Incrociò le dita e sperò con tutte le sue forze che Ron andasse da qualche altra parte, sicuramente era meglio l’altro ragazzo, sembrava un tipo più tranquillo. E fortunatamente il suo desiderio si avverò.

“Hey” sussurrò quando il biondo si sedette, ignorando le occhiatacce che il rosso stava mandando ad entrambi. Probabilmente voleva sedersi con lui e sembrava sicuro che gli avrebbe tenuto il posto. Strano, non pensava di avergli dato l’impressione che gli stava simpatico.

Quando Draco ricambiò il saluto, la McGranitt entrò. Come al solito aveva quell’aria severa che esprimeva chiaramente che gli errori e gli scherzi non erano ammessi per nessun motivo. Sistemandosi in piedi davanti alla classe esordì dicendo:

“La Trasfigurazione è una delle materie più complesse e pericolose che apprenderete a Hogwarts. Chiunque faccia confusione nella mia aula verrà espulso e non sarà più riammesso. Siete avvisati”

Detto questo trasformò la cattedra in un cavallo, per poi farla tornare come prima. Finito andò alla lavagna e scrisse il suo nome e l’esercizio che avrebbero imparato quel giorno: dovevano trasformare un fiammifero in un ago. Lui dovette leggere dal quaderno del compagno dato che la professoressa scriveva troppo piccolo.

In tutta la classe solo lui riuscì a completare l’esercizio, mentre Draco ci andava vicino dato che il suo era un ago ma aveva conservato il colore del fiammifero. Alcuni erano solo riusciti a renderlo un po’ appuntito o a vagamente grigio ma gli altri, Ron compreso, non erano riusciti a cambiarlo affatto.

La McGranitt rimase piacevolmente sorpresa, quindi attribuì 10 punti ai Grifondoro grazie ad Harry, 7 ai Serpeverde e 3 a quelli che erano riusciti a modificarlo leggermente.

Come pensava il biondo si rivelo essere un bravo compagno di banco. Non parlarono molto, così riuscì a concentrarsi.

Quando la campanella risuonò per il castello presero tutti le loro cose e se ne andarono.

Beh, la prima lezione era stata interessante, anche se estremamente facile. Ora bisognava vedere le altre. Con uno spirito più positivo di prima si incamminò alla lezione successiva.

\---------------------------------------------

Note D’ A u t o r e :

*Non lo cambierò mai, ci ho lavorato troppo per farlo

Ragazze/i, mi sento stra gasata con ‘sta storia! 20 RECENSIONI!!!Gosh, quanto vi amo! Mi date la voglia di scrivere e l’ispirazione ogni giorno! Ranne che quando manca ovviamente;)

Vorrei ringraziare di cuore:, [**PriorIncantatio**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=471192), [**picciclotta94**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=162146), , [**Yuu chan**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=318340), [**lululove2**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=451632), [**Vicky0117**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=469122)Che hanno recensito, ma soprattutto [**narutina90**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=200249), [**cesca81**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=242128), [**Clar52a**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=203964), [**mekbul**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=131451), [**Kayley**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=18803) , [**Voluptas_Behemuth**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=619566), che hanno addirittura sprecato tempo per fermarsi a recensire più volte C:. Infine ringrazio [**fenice cremesi**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=634293) dato che a recensito quasi tutti i capitoli di questa storia

Un grazie speciale va a [Lilely_01](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=686756) dato che non solo la adoro ma e stata con questa storia e con me fin dal principio, aiutandomi e sostenendomi. Senza di lei forse non ci sarebbe neanche o comunque non sarebbe la stessa e a Rita che mi beta sempre le storie (Senza di lei sarebbero una schifezza ;) )

Love you! ;*

**Author's Note:**

> Note D’Autore:
> 
> Ciao a tutti. Questa nuova ff è la prima che scrivo su Harry Potter e non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa ne pensiate C:
> 
> Accetto volentieri le critiche istruttive, gli insulti meno
> 
> Sono molto lenta a scrivere ma spero di riuscire ad aggiornare abbastanza presto, comunque di questa storia ho già pronto il prossimo capitolo e sto prsivendo il terzo :D
> 
> Per caso qualcuno è disposto a farmi da beta? Dovrebbe solo leggere velocemente e sottolineare gli errori quello che suona male…
> 
> *Chi mi da il nome perfetto per una mia ff o mi aiuta a sistemae la trama riceve in premio uno spoiler, una risposta ad una domanda qualsiasi o qualunque cosa che si possa fare via messaggio. Ovviamente posso scegliere di non rispondere in caso la domanda sia troppo sconveniente, ma ci proverò e sarò onesta ;)


End file.
